The Fall of Darkness
by kittenkvs
Summary: the war is over, the battle isn't won. Dark Veelas, and Death Eaters have paired together to attack people, striving for vengeance for Voldemort. Harry and co. find that killing the Veelas is harder than they'd thought it would be, they're not easily wounded. When a strange Veela appears, deemed The Watcher to help them, will they take her advice?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

For Fiona Flame and the LuvlyLadyLexi :))

**Chapter One: The Watcher**

Harry sighed. The war was over, had been over for several years now. Yet, the battle wasn't won. They'd been allowed just enough time to bury their dead and fix the school but not nearly enough time to mourn. Too many Death Eaters had escaped after the war, Harry believed that the short time of peace they'd been given was just enough time for them to regroup, to begin again. Even though their Lord was dead, they did not back down in fear as most thought they had. Though, Harry had to give them credit, they were much more precise now- now, that they weren't focusing on him. It disheartened him greatly to see so many people dying and being attacked. Now, these strange new creatures had come into the light, something he'd never thought could have been a threat. Veelas.

Harry had dipped into Severus' Snape's pensieve again and again, trying to find something, anything, that would point to the rise of the Veela population. Fleur was the only Veela he'd known and she was the one that informed them what the winged beasts were, swooping and attacking with the remaining Death Eaters. She had called them unnatural Veelas, not like herself, they were not born that way. Every Veela they had come into contact with had been dangerous, vicious, except for Fleur. All they wanted, Hermione and Ron, was to get the beasts out of the way. While they were alluringly beatiful they were doing an outstanding job at protecting Death Eaters, making them harder to catch. They were also ticking up the death toll, and a Veela was a hard thing to kill. They seemed resistant to all the spells they had come up with so far. You had to catch them with their wings open and strike their body. Even then you had to hit them hard, and fast. They had a quick tail, and sharp talons, their wings would crush a man- they were nothing but beasts.

"Veela's spotted at the gates of Hogwarts!" someone was screaming, ripping Harry from his thoughts. He looked up to meet the ashen face of his two best friends. Veelas had yet to attack Hogwarts, neither had the Death Eaters, this was odd. Frightening. The wards should help, but Veelas were descended from Harpys and Sirens, they might be able to lure the children out.

"How many?" Hermione cried, grabbing her wand.

"Five, and you're not going to believe this- there are other Veelas fighting them off! Three of them, let's go!" The man, now identified as their fellow Auror, Williamson, said- Apparating. Harry, Ron and Hermione disapparated right behing him, appearing right outside the wards of Hogwarts. They all stood in shock, watching as a lone Veela whipped her tail around, cracking into the skulls of two other Veela- their brains splattering the team. She stood breathing heavily, starting toward them.

"Friend or foe?!" Hermione yelled, drawing her wand. The Veela seemed to come out of a trance and backed up, hands raised.

"Friend!" She called, "friend!"

Harry glanced away from where he stood with his fellow Aurors to see teachers he knew, and some he didn't, racing toward the gates- wands drawn as well.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, peering at the cloaked Veela suspiciously.

"Friend!" The Veela cried, her cloaked head going down, "I mean you no harm- I only follow to protect the school and it's students!"

"LOWER YOUR WANDS!" McGonagall was yelling, waving her arms. Not one Auror obliged.

"I'm sorry," the Veela said, her voice sounding nervous now, "I am the watcher. I will return. I will not allow my capture, I must protect them. I'm sorry, goodbye." With a pop of disapparation, she was gone.

"BOLLOCKS!" Neville Longbottom, the Herbology teacher roared. He turned accusingly to the Aurors, "you ran her off!"

"RAN HER OFF? THAT'S A BLOODY VEELA!" Ron roared back.

"Not all Veelas are bad," Hermione said, looking around at the five dead Veelas laying in the dust and mud, "remember Fleur."

"What's going on?" Harry asked, trotting up to the professors.

"She's been stalking out here all week, she appeared to be no threat," McGonagall said, waving at where the cloaked Veela had just been, "occasionally she's joined by others, but only seems to talk to them for a moment before they leave. If you approach her slowly she'll let you get close enough to watch, if not she disapparates- gone. There's no telling when she'll be back. I do believe she's guarding the school, Mr. Potter."

Harry couldn't help but grin. Even in all the chaos, blood and death, Minerva McGonagall would always see him as she first had- a small boy, a student. Not Head Auror Potter, not Boy Who Lived Twice, not Savior or anything like that. Just Harry Potter. He loved her dearly for it.

"How come you never told us?" he asked, pouting a bit at her. She smiled fondly, gesturing to where the Veela stood,

"because I knew you would chase her off, Harry. You've always been a bit rash with your actions," the Headmistress replied.

"She's protecting us," Neville said firmly, unwavering with the belief in his voice, "she seems to be a part of a larger brood. They're very fast, very strong. We could be wrong though, she's never flown. Not once."

"A brood is a group of Veelas, like a family though not necessarily related." Hermione offered for Ron and Harry's sake.

"She's definitely Veela, did you not see that tail?" Ron asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then maybe she's never *chosen* to fly." Professor Flitwick offered, finally speaking up. Williamson grumbled something about disgusting creatures and disapparated, causing Harry to scowl. That had been rude.

"She doesn't need to," Neville argued, "she just tore them to pieces, like nothing, with her tail."

"Veela wings are very sensitive. If she's already found her chosen- her soul mate, Ron- or even if she hasn't, the Veela considers itself worthless as a mate without it's wings." Hermione offered.

"Well," Harry said after thinking a bit, "maybe she knows something that could help us, fire call us if she comes back. We only want to talk to her." Ron huffed but nodded. Neville and McGonagall nodded, the rest of the teachers turning back to their school and classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANKS!

**Chapter Two: What to do**

"We'll have to get her help, you're right, I'm not denying that." Ron was saying as the Golden Trio left the Ministry. They were still debating 'The Watcher' and her protecting Hogwarts, though she hadn't been seen since earlier that week when they'd seen her themselves.

"Her Chosen is probably on the inside of those gates somewhere, love knows no bounds you know. Or, they could have died there in the war. Veelas usually mourn themself to death upon the fall of their Chosen, *but* she could consider it a sacred place and merely be protecting it- it's hard to tell. She did mention the students though, so I'm leaning towards her chosen, or her children, being just inside the gates. It would make sense." Hermione said, walking down the streets of Diagon Alley with them.

"What about the rest of her- what's it called- a brood?" Ron asked, eyebrows arching, "why are they there as well?"

"Yeah, 'Mione, she's obviously a part of a less dangerous brood, I think we should hunt- sorry, find them, and see if they can help us." Harry said. Hermione nodded, scowling only briefly at the term 'hunt'.

"I can help you," a little girl's voice said. Harry jumped back a bit, startled at her appearance. He'd been sure they were alone on the street. Her face was covered in a dark cloak, but Harry pictured her to be no more than nine.

"Hello, little girl," Hermione cooed, going to one knee. The child backed up quickly with agasp and Hermione scowled, "I don't mean to frighten you child. You said you could help us?"

"You'll not capture me- don't try," the girl said, backing up. Her voice broke with fear but there was a strong determination there, "I'll call my godparents and they'll slash you to ribbons." The threat was clear so Hermione held up her hands to show she meant no harm, gesturing for Harry and Ron to kneel with her and they did, albeit begrudgingly.

"I don't want to hurt you or 'capture' you," Hermione offered, "my name is Hermione and this is Ron and Harry."

"I know who you are." The girl said in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest, "look, I just want to help. My name is Kestral. The Watcher as she's been deemed will be back at Hogwarts gates tomorrow, around noon. You may go and speak with her, *or* you can come back to me. I will be at Honeydukes, at noon. I will then direct you where to go. Do not forget."

With that the girl turned and ran. Of course the Golden Trio gave chase but she disappeared into the darkness, without a sound.

"Strange." Ron said, looking around, wand drawn. They were very close to Knockturn Alley and a bit nervous.

"Let's Apparate to our house to discuss this a bit, Harry?" Hermione said. Harry nodded, still peering into the shadows. He had the distinct impression that he was being watched. He glanced upwards, eyes on the rooftops and the sky, waiting to see Death Eaters or a Veela, anything. Yet nothing came.

"Hey, mate, is everything okay?" Ron asked, glancing around as well. Harry nodded and they apparated to Ron and Hermione's home.

"Tea, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, please, I'd love some," he responded, knowing they were safe in the highly warded house.

"You know," Hermione said thoughtfully moments later when she arrived with the tea, "I think we should do as the little girl says. Did you see the way that cloak shifted on her back?"

"I did." Harry said, scowling, "can little Veelas have wings already? I thought they didn't get them till they came of age?"

"You're correct," Hermione said, passing him his tea and nodding, "unless it's under extreme duress, a young Veela will not produce it's wings until it comes into its inheritance on it's seventeenth birthday. But those *were* wings, Harry, I'm sure of it. That poor child. There's no telling what's happened to her. It was probably very painful. Most children that's wings are forced through so early die from the shock."

"So what do we do?" Ron said, gulping back his own tea and reaching to pour more. Hermione always did make the best tea.

"I think we see what she wants," Harry said, thoughtful, "she's obviously under the orders of an adult. To meet in such a public place, it's a show of trust."

"We'll go with shields around us," Hermione offered, nodding, "that'll keep us safe just in case."

"Yeah, Death Eaters never cared about the public." Ron said.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

For Fiona Flame and the LuvlyLadyLexi :))

**Chapter Three: A Carefully Laid Trap**

Exactly Noon that day found Harry, Ron and Hermione at the gates of Hogwarts and, surprisingly, Neville. The Watcher, they learned, was given her name by the students that surrounded the school. She did apparently have wings because now she was there, soaring around the edge of the Black Lake, children racing beneath her. When she saw Harry and company approaching Neville she went into an attack stance, causing the children to run and hide at her command.

"Great," Neville said, looking over his shoulder, "she thinks you're a threat. Look, come back tonight, I'll tell you more. You'd best go, I'll calm her."

"Look, Neville, we need to know-" Ron started, his finger pointing in Neville's face. Hermione checked her muggle watch and sighed, grabbing Ron's shoulder.

"There's no time- we're going to be late, we don't want to miss the little Veela, Ron." She said and then turning to point her finger at Neville, "we will be back Nev, you will tell us what's going on."

"Let's go!" Harry said, disapparating onto the apparition point in Hogsmeade, right outside of Honeydukes. Hermione and Ron were right behind him and together they carefully approached the candy store. The girl was there, only recognizable by her cloak, the hood now down. She was a sort of familiar looking child, sitting on the steps and looking impatient. Her skin was very dark, like milk dilluted coffee, and her eyes large and as brown as her hair. Her hair was reminiscent of Hermione's when they'd first met- full of curls, but hers seemed more tamed, more defined.

"You're late," she said with a huff, standing to meet them.

"You said you could help us," Harry said, sitting on the steps beside her. Ron looked very impatient.

"What could a child do to help us anyway?"

"I am Veela, I can do what I damned well please to help whoever I want. If you don't want it then *fine*, I'm just trying to help my Uncle. I don't care if you want to help him or not. I was told you three were nice. That you'd help get rid of those freaks. They killed my parents you know, the other Veelas. Tore them to little bloddy bits." She hissed, standing up. Harry could see her wings shift beneath her cloak, the tip of her tail swishing and peaking out at the bottom. He reached out to touch her shoulder and she hissed, causing him to draw back.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, shrugging, "ignore Ron, he's just being a hot head. I'd sincerely like to hear what you have to say." She continued to glare at Ron, her head held high. Then, glancing at Harry, she nodded and sat back down.

"My Uncle said he had a temper. Brat," she snapped at Ron, sticking her tongue out. Ron laughed and imitated her, "but, my Nonna said you'd listen, Harry, she likes you- my Nonna."

"Who is your Nonna?" Harry asked, leaning toward her and grinning.

"My *Nonna*." She replied, arching one eyebrow and smirking, "I don't give out names, Harry Potter. Now, listen, my Uncle... he's my godfather, you see... he fights the bad Veelas. Our brood used to be many, but..." she looked off, wistful for a moment, "most have died. Now, there is only my Uncle, my Nonna, myself, Auntie, and another Uncle- but he's away for the moment. I just thought you might want to join forces... or something."

"Or something?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes. See, we know spells- well they do, I'm not *allowed* to carry a wand," she said with distaste, pausing to huff and puff a bit, "but they can, and they rip the wings from the Veelas or heal them, or push them into the dirt...or... just whatever they want to. Uncle has lots of fun doing it, I think. They're so mean to him sometimes."

"Spells that can harm them, Harry, that could be useful. Who's your uncle dear?" Hermione asked. Kestral laughed, shaking her head.

"No names, I already said that. So," she said clapping her hands together and gesturing at the road, "I'm gonna be in loads of trouble for this, it's a secret you know. But, I'm gonna help somehow. Shall we go?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at eachother- silently debating whether or not to follow the girl who was already up and skipping away, as though she wasn't being followed by the Ministry's top three Aurors. She was quickly disappearing into the crowd.

"Well, we'd better go, we won't get another chance," Harry said, quickening his pace to catch up to the girl. She didn't once look over her shoulder to see if they were following, brown curls bouncing around her as she skipped.

They followed a girl to a small alley way, secluded. Seclusion was apparently what she wanted, as she peered around suspiciously, making sure no one else was there.

"We have to go to Diagon Alley," she whispered, removing something from her robes. "This is a port key. I'm going to use it, you may Apparate as I don't think you'd trust me enough to use my port key. I can't apparate, you know." They all nodded, she was an intelligent girl. With that, she turned the port key over, activating it and was gone.

"This is getting stranger and stranger," Harry said, scowling.

"Well, we might as well find out what she's on about." Hermione said, nodding.

"What harm could a child do anyway?" Ron asked, "I mean, really, let's at least find out." With that, they Apparated into the middle of Diagon Alley. It took them a moment to spot Kestral who was skipping towards them, smiling.

"Shall we continue?" She asked, popping a sugar quill into her mouth and skipping off. They followed behind her, sharing incredulous looks with each other.

Kestral quickly lead them up to a shop Harry hadn't noticed before. The Trio came to a stop as the girl approached the door, an open sign on the front. A sign above the door advertised for healing potions.

"It's got a notice me not charm on it," Hermione said, waving her wand a bit, "how odd for a business." The young girl seemed to be peering through the windows before nodding to herself and looking back at them.

"Well, we're here, come on then," she said, pushing the door open, a small bell ringing. Harry couldn't help but notice how much the room smelled of Snape's old potions classroom and, judging by the look on Ron's face, he wasn't the only one that thought so. No one was about, just a small counter in the front and rows and rows of shelving, filled with potions.

"Kestral, is that you?" A voice called from the back and the little girl giggled a bit.

"You know it is, Uncle, I've brought you something... some help!" she called back into the room, grinning madly. Harry suddenly had a bad feeling.

"I think this might have been her idea after all." Hermione whispered, watching the door expectantly.

A young man in the blackest of cloaks swept through the door, reminding Harry so much of Snape that he gasped, taking a step back.

"Help? Help for wha-" the man froze, staring at them from under the hood of his cloak.

"I've brought you Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, so they can help you Uncle!" Kestral said, puffing her chest up with pride. Harry grinned at the girl.

"I see exactly what you've done, Kestral. Go to your room. Now." The man snapped angrily, pointing his finger through the door he'd just emerged from.

"But... but, Uncle!" Kestral cried, hanging her head, "I just wanted-"

"Sir," Harry began, stepping forward.

"You! You just *shut up*. Harry bloody Potter, honestly!" the man spat, obviously frustrated, "Kestral, your room, NOW!"

As he flung his arm out to point to the door, his back slightly turned to the trio, Harry spotted the Dark Mark on his left arm.

"Death Eater!" Harry cried, diving behind a showcase of healing salves. Hermione and Ron rolled behind the next one as Hermione noticed the shift of the man's cloak as he turned,

"Veela!" she cried, "it's a trap!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

Fiona: Here you go! I was uploading these chapters when I got your review!

**Chapter Four: The Protectiveness of a Nonna**

Harry clutched his wand, glancing frantically at his friends who had the same looks on their faces. Together they'd defeated the most powerful Dark Wizard ever and, together, they'd fallen into a trap set by a child not old enough to even attend school. Harry heard the man move, quickly, and he could determine where he was in the room. He quickly rose to shoot a stunning spell at him, firing it silently. He gasped as great, white, wings spread out in front of the man- striking them and falling useless. Harry knew he should be hiding, should duck back down- every Auror instinct he had was screaming at him that he was in danger, but he couldn't move. He just stared, straight into the piercing blue (and seriously pissed) eyes of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Harry Potter- *WHAT* are you *doing*?!" she snapped, her wings fluttering softly in sort of a threat. Narcissa had saved his life in the Forbidden Forrest, and she didn't appear to be trying to hurt him now. Cautiously, he stood, to face the angry Malfoy. Ron and Hermione hissed at him to get down, carefully rising to see who Harry was talking to.

"Narcissa," Harry said, "that was not meant for you... I'm sorry."

"Oh, I know it wasn't meant for me, Harry," she said, her wings folding quietly back into her back. "I just came to see my son, and child, and when I came through the Floo you're shooting curses at him. Honestly, I thought there wasn't going to be any more of this." she snapped, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

Harry peered over her shoulder to see the man, Draco Malfoy, holding Kestral close to his chest, his back turned. He held a stance of protection over the child. Now, he was glancing over his shoulder, furious.

"Kestral," he said, "room. now." and he released her. She burst out into tears and ran off and Narcissa clucked at him, showing disapproval.

"Draco, the child didn't do any harm." she crooned, reaching out to touch his arm. He jerked away angrily.

"Yes, she did." Draco snapped, and then seeing the look she gave him, bowed his head slightly, "Kestral brought *them* here mother, she's been out to Honeydukes today. I should have known she was up to something."

"She was bringing us here to get help," Hermione offered, coming out from behind her and Ron's shelter. Ron grabbed for her but she quickly moved away, "from her uncle."

"I'm her Uncle, Granger. Her godfather. *What* is it that you need? I can get you any type of healing potion, how serious is the illness or injury?" Draco snapped, moving behind the counter and looking very irritated.

"You... you're a Veela, Malfoy?" Harry asked, stepping forward.

"I am." Draco bit out, looking anywhere but at Harry.

"I didn't know..." Harry said, attempting to apologize, "I just saw the Dark Mark... the Death Eaters are helping the Veela's attack people," Harry sighed, exasperated at his own choice of words, "the other Death Eaters, I mean."

"We didn't know Malfoy, we're sorry." Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes and she glared at him.

"Well, that has nothing to do with me. What sort of healing potion do you need?"

"Round and round and round," Narcissa muttered, "I am going to check on Kestral. I suggest you apologize for yelling at her later Draco." she said, sweeping from the room elegantly.

"We don't need a bloody healing potion," Ron snapped, grabbing onto Hermione and Harry's arms and attempting to drag them out the door, "we don't need anything from *you*, Ferret."

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped, pulling her arm free. Harry also pulled himself free, approaching the counter where Malfoy stood.

"Look, Malfoy, we're desperate. Kestral said you knew how to take out the... other Veelas... you're really a Veela?" Harry asked, still shocked. Draco scowled at him, pulling himself up a bit straighter.

"She did, did she?" he said, glaring toward the door his mother had just swept through, "well, I do. Oh, and *yes* Potter, I am a Veela."

"Can we see your wings?" Harry asked, curious as to what they'd look like. Every Veela he'd seen so far had different wings. He wondered why he'd never seen Malfoy's, he'd certainly made him mad enough.

Hermione gasped, and covered her face with both hands, groaning. Ron turned bright red and spluttered a bit. Harry scowled at them, not understanding and looked back at Draco who stood there, mouth gaping open. Quickly, he recovered and leaned in,

"Not even going to take me to dinner first or anything?" he leered, sneering. Hermione groaned again,

"He doesn't know, Malfoy. Merlin, Harry, you can't just go about asking to see Veela's wings. They don't bring them out for just anything you know. Goodness." she sighed, turning bright red and peering at him through his fingers,

"Why not?" Harry asked, looking between the three.

"Mate, it's like asking him for a lap dance. I asked Fleur that once and Bill broke my nose over it. You just can't do that." Ron said, snickering a bit. Harry visibly paled and then blushed a bit, turning to look back at the youngest Malfoy,

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I really didn't know, I was just curious." He quickly glared back at his two snickering best friends, glaring.

"It's okay, Potter, you didn't know. You're certainly not the first. Besides, I don't have any." Draco said, smiling. He found it sort of funny too. "Now, what did you need?"

"Help with the Veelas that are attacking everyone," Hermione said softly, taking a seat at the counter along side Harry, she looked very sad, "if you can provide it. I hope I'm not being too personal... but you said you don't have wings?"

"All Veela have wings." Ron said defiantly, coming to stand behind his wife.

Draco paled a bit, wincing, and took a few deep breaths.

"They were taken from me. In our sixth year, a wing removing spell, and since I hadn't mated with my Chosen, I lived," he said, so softly they almost didn't hear them, "and I suppose I can teach you a few spells to at least defend yourself."

"Merlin, Draco... do you mind if I call you Draco? It's polite, afterall, and you're helping us..." Hermione said, her eyes wide, he nodded his consent, "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much, but... I've been reading all I can on Veela since all this started. I know what they must have meant to you..."

"It's okay, I suppose." he shrugged, "I have a picture somewhere... I'll show it to you if I can find it." Ron scoffed at him and Draco scowled, "it's not sexual if *I* offer, Weasley, only if she does." Draco began rummaging through several drawers nearby, making a strange sound,

"What is that noise you're making?" Harry asked, peering over to look at him.

"Crooning." Draco said, over his shoulder, "I don't do it on purpose, it's just a sound, because I'm thinking."

"They make a lot of sounds similar to birds," Hermione said, "though I've never heard many of them. The warble is supposed to be very pretty."

Draco stood, holding a box of photos and sat it on the counter, pulling a chair to him without looking at it. Ron started,

"How did you do that Malfoy?"

"Do what?" Draco asked, looking slightly shocked, unsure that he'd done anything.

"The chair. I saw both of your hands, your wand is right there. How'd you move it?" Ron said accusingly. Draco scowled and his tail raised above the counter, twisting in a carefree sort of way before spinning around and emitting a crack much like a whip.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

For Fiona Flame and the LuvlyLadyLexi :))

**Chapter Five: Warbling**

"So," Harry said, watching Draco rummage through the box, "what do you know about the Veela they call The Watcher?"

"I don't know of any such Veela- you'll need to be more specific," Draco said, pulling out another box of photos. He stopped for a brief moment, looking fondly at one before putting it back and shuffling some more.

"She guards Hogwarts." Harry offered, thinking. Draco's head snapped up, his eyes wide, temporarily forgetting his Veelan pride and the box, "she has huge wings, pretty too."

"There is only one Veela guarding Hogwarts, she is a part of my brood. Though she has no wings. Like myself, they were torn from her body. Same night actually, for trying to protect me. She hadn't found her Chosen at that point."

"Well she has them now," Hermione said confidently. "We saw them today. They are very pretty." Draco scoffed,

"I assure you that she doesn't," he argued, "the only way she could get them back is if her Chosen mated with her. She'd never approach him without wings. Ever."

"Maybe he approached her." Harry said, arching his eyebrows.

"Impossible. I know him. He would never, it's laughable... though people change. I am sitting here conversing with you lot. What did they look like?" Draco said, turning to face Harry fully.

"Like the wings on a golden snitch," Harry said and Draco's jaw dropped, though quickly snapped shut. He looked hurt,

"well... I'd never heard anyone describe them that way but me."

"You were both Seekers in school," Ron offered in a sort of friendly tone, finding something he could contribute to the conversation. Draco nodded,

"I just... I can't believe she didn't tell me." He shook off whatever thought he was having and began, again, rustling through the pictures. Ron and Harry both glanced at Hermione for ettiquette tips and she shook her head, signalling for them to be quiet. Draco sighed, closing the box, "I can't find it right now. They were pretty though... Hermione," he paused as though testing the new name, "so, in all honesty, I am *very* tired of fighting the rogue's off on my own. I suppose I could help you, it would help me."

"Any means to achieve their ends," Hermione smiled, "the Slytherin Prince, as usual."

Draco blanched a bit, shocked. Then he did something none of them expected, he laughed. A real laugh.

"I'll tell you what, Hermione, here's my offer. I'll teach you whatever you'd like, as long as you show no one else. No other Aurors, nothing. Not one person, it's a part of our heritage, meant to be only be passed to a Veela's non Veelan children or their Chosen. I never approached my Chosen, so therefore, no children." He said, sticking his hand out.

"And Harry and Ron, you'll teach them too?" she asked, holding her hand just away from his, awaiting his response. He glared at both men and nodded,

"as long as there's no more old school rivalry stuff. We're adults, no more of that. My name is Draco. You will treat my brood with respect, as well as myself. You will do your best to treat Kestral with respect, she's like a child to me." Hermione nodded, and shook his hand. He turned to Harry, who thought it was a reasonable request and shook his hand as well. When he turned to Ron he was scoffed at again, Ron scowling,

"I want to still call you Malfoy," he said through gritted teeth, causing Draco to laugh.

"I wouldn't imagine anything else, Weasley." Ron begrudgingly took his hand then, shaking it for as short a time as possible, wiping his hand on his trousers when the contact was broken. Draco merely rolled his eyes, turning to Hermione, he made a very pretty sound. Her eyes grew wide,

"I haven't heard that one, what was it?"

"Warbling," Draco said, smiling, "though we're all different. I usually only warble when my brood is all together, it's an instinct sort of thing. It's meant to be relaxing."

"You're like a bird then, a lot," Harry said thoughtfull and Draco nodded,

"it's the Harpy blood the Veela's have. Now, where should we start?"

"Lunch." Ron said, his stomach growling. Harry laughed while Hermione just looked embarassed. Draco sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, then, lunch it is. I'll buy, it'll give us time to get used to each other anyway."

"Can you afford that?" Harry asked, knowing a large chunk of the Malfoy fortune had been taken from Draco and Narcissa at their trials. Draco nodded, gesturing around the shop,

"Yes, Harry, thank you for your consideration- but I am the main supplier to Hogwarts, the oter wizarding schools and St. Mungos now." he said proudly, his shoulders straightening.

"Would your wings have come out just then?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"Yes, it's something we do when we're proud," Draco said as Narcissa swept into the room, Kestral on her heels. She looked around suspiciously.

"Good to see you all alive," she said, sweeping behind the counter and grabbing a calming draught, handing it to the little Veela, she scowled at the mess, "Dragon- *what* have you been looking for?"

"A picture of my wings, Mother. Gr-Hermione would like to see one."

"It's Weasley, actually, Draco, I meant to tell you that earlier. Ron and I got married."

"Congratulations." Draco said, grinning, "it figures."

Ron proudly puffed his chest out, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder. Draco, Harry, and Hermione all rolled their eyes. Narcissa stepped delicately around Draco scowling.

"Your tail dear," she warned and Draco shifted a bit, moving it. She knelt down to look through the top drawer under the counter, pulling out another box and setting it next to him, "your pictures are here, dear. I did hear you talking about lunch didn't I?" Draco nodded, "well, I shall go get it something for all of us, I'd like to go get Kestral some new robes anyway. She's torn so many already, I'll have it sent down here." With that, Narcissa swept from the store, switching the sign to closed as she left. Draco picked up the box, and walked around the corner, gesturing toward the doorway with a slight bow,

"Shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

For Fiona Flame and the LuvlyLadyLexi :))

**Chapter Six: Draco's Flat**

The series of rooms, much like a flat, they noted- was decorated in a very relaxed sort of modern style with clean lines and a lot of silver and green.

"Slytherin colors," Harry noted. Draco smirked, his head tilted to the side in thought.

"Yes, though there are others, they are my favorite- even before school." he said, taking a seat on a large leather couch, folding his legs beneath him and gesturing for them to sit themselves.

"So, let's start with where these Veela's all suddenly came from," Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"Voldemort." Draco said, picking up a picture and staring at it a moment before setting it aside and looking through the rest, "it started with me. Mother had always led people to believe that the Veela gene was dormant in herself, protecting herself. I, however, royally messed up. There was an incident- that I do *not* wish to discuss- at the Manor with Lucius. He immediately turned me over to Voldemort, who branded me, to fight for him. He began experiments, successful ones, to turn ordinary witches and wizards with the dormant Veela gene into more Veelas. He was trying to- to mimick me specifically. He was successful though none were just like me, not clones like he wanted. He was going to use them in the war."

"But he didn't," Harry said, remembering the final battle.

"No, he didn't. I wasn't about to allow that. I'll get there, give me a moment. Anyway, he wanted to clone me specifically. There was a large number of us, ten, that still refused to follow him, we were all wounded it one way or the other, eventually. He kept them in cages till they swore their loyalty to him under Veritasseum. Not many knew of them, it was a big secret because he suspected a spy. My mother came to me with the curses, passing on her Veelan knowledge to her child as I mentioned earlier. I taught my brood the curses. The same night you three escaped the Manor, I was found out as a traitor, my wings stripped from my body. Millie, the Watcher, as you call her- jumped in to save me- and her wings were torn from her as well."

"Just because you wouldn't fight? They took your wings for that?" Hermione asked, a bit shocked.

"No. I agreed, under Veritasseum to follow and fight. And I did, just in my own way. They took my wings because I refused to go to my Chosen, and so did Millie and the rest of my brood. We were hardly about to let them harm or mark our Chosen. We escaped that night and hid until the final battle, taking out the rogue Veela's a few at a time with the charms my Mother taught us."

"You missed a spot," Harry said, grinning, trying to lighten the mood. Draco looked shocked a moment before laughing,

"I suppose we did. Some of them... most of them, those without true Veelan blood in their system, don't have Chosen. They're freaks of nature. I've killed several since then, that I personally stripped of their wings in the war. They should have died, as Voldemort made sure everyone had found their Chosen. They were supposed to be in the middle of their bonding. That's a Veela's weakest moment, just so you know, when they're in the middle of bonding with their Chosen."

"Why didn't you ever bond with yours?" Ron asked, looking thoughtful and a bit suspicious.

"No wings, Weasley, nothing to impress my Chosen. That, and I never intended to. My Chosen, particularly, would have rejected me."

"You can't get a damn break, Draco, Merlin," Hermione said and then to her friends questioning looks, "a Veela that's rejected by it's Chosen- it's one and true soul mate to an extreme level- will live a half life, devoid of real happiness."

"I've done fine so far. I have my brood, and Kestral, who will no doubt take over one day. So, don't pity me, thanks. I am- was- one of the strongest Veelas in existence, with the highest ranked brood, as far as I know. I own a successful business and don't get too much grief over the Dark Mark, so I imagine I've done pretty well for myself. "

"But your Chosen-" Hermione began to ask and was cut off.

"I never approached my Chosen, though I know for sure what their response would have been. So it's a bit harder for me to slide into depression and misery. I went about it the easiest way." he said.

"What were they like, your Chosen," Ron asked, looking genuinely curious, "it's got to be one hell of a person to put up with you."

"Amazing. Truly, and utterly, amazing," Draco replied wistfully, without hesitation, and reaching into his box pulled out a picture, "aha, here it is."

The picture he showed them was a group of three Veelas, swooping down from high up in the air, wings spread to their fullest extent. As they fell toward the ground they flipped, sommersaulted and did sorts of barrel rolls though it was clear that Draco, a much younger Draco, was the best flier- easily outdoing the others. His wings also appeared to be the largest. When the tricks were over, and they were over quickly- an impressive feat- younger Draco landed, walking as his feet hit the ground and his wings still spread out. He grinned at whoever was taking the pictures, obviously proud of his flying. His wings were huge, the biggest of the three and the largest any of them had seen on any other Veela. They were nearly black closer to the top and around his shoulders then spreading out into a sparkling silver that seemed to reflect the sunlight, turning into the purest white at the tips.

"Wow," Hermione said, voice quiet. She passed the picture to Ron who looked duelly impressed,

"Glad you couldn't fly like that on a broom, we'd never have won shit." he said, watching picture Draco perform several times before passing the picture to Harry. Harry watched a bit longer than the others, gaping at it while they talked a bit about how Veela's fly exactly.

"Draco," Harry said, still looking at the picture, "I've taken down a lot of Veelas, and never seen wings quite like yours," his voice trailed off, watching the picture carefully.

"Because one, I really am Veela. I was born this way. None of the others were. Very few had any Veelan lineage at all. Two, I am a *very* strong Veela. Three, my Chosen fought in the final battle. I am meant to protect my Chosen, something I failed at by the way, so my wingspan is much larger- there are lots of reasons spanning from those three. Though I have been told my wings were the most beautiful many have ever seen. Other than other Veela's Chosen. They usually find them ugly. One called them raggedy once, it was... very rude."

"Well," Harry said, glancing back down at the picture one more time, "they're far from 'raggedy'. They're very nice, something to be proud of. What, exactly, is all this Chosen business?" he asked, handing the picture back to Draco.

"Hermione?" Draco offered, giving her the floor.

"'This Chosen business' as you put it, Harry, is very important to a Veela. Veelas are born with the soul purpose of hunting down their Chosen, and bonding with them. They're almost always accepted. It's an extreme soul mate for us. The Chosen feels the need to love and protect their Chosen. This person is the center of their universe, they are extremely jealous in regards to that person, known to have easily killed over them in the past. They're very protective of them as well, hence the talons, tail and wings. Though the wings serve so many other purposes. They're put on display like a mating ritual with their Chosen, like 'look at me, see how pretty I am?'. They're also known to give their Chosen pleasure, giving off a scent the Chosen deems comforting or pleasurable. They're the softest thing there is, also the sharpest if the Veela feels its Chosen is in danger. That's the gist of it, barely." Hermione said, sounding a lot like Professor McGonagall. Ron rolled his eyes behind her back.

"Sounds like serious business. So basically, you'd do anything for this person?" Ron asked, trying to sound like he'd listened to Hermione.

"Yes, to put it in an extreme understatement." Draco nodded.

"Except go and tell them they're your Chosen?" Harry asked.

"Except that. I don't have wings, you don't understand how important that is. Especially to my Chosen. It's just important. Before you ask, Harry, I know because I've studied them. I watched and waited for years. Gotten to know their personality as closely as possible, they would *not* accept. I assure you, though I appreciate your optimism. Being a Veela's Chosen means spending the rest of one's life with them. Forever. There is no backing down. If one backs down after bonding with a Veela, agreeing to become their Chosen... they usually die. Sometimes suicide, sometimes starving themselves to death, or they get locked up somewhere for being looney and waste away. I don't want to face that fate. *My* Chosen, while being the *most* amazing person in the entire world- would accept, after some time. Out of obligation to save my life, to keep me from being miserable. Being a Chosen's obligation is the worst thing for a Veela. We're nothing if not affectionate to our Chosen, not having that returned *hurts* us terribly. My Mother never even went looking for her Chosen for fear of being rejected."

"You're not even going to hint at a gender," Harry said, "I'm just curious as to why. Do we know them?" Harry replied and Hermione beamed at Harry for his show of intelligence.

"Good show, Harry, good show. You're very observant, that was a very Slytherin move. However, I'm not mentioning anything to identify my Chosen, because I know how the three of you are. You'll do some Gryffindor-ish style thing, trying to repay me for all the information I'm going to give you, or for Merlin knows what reason, and try to find them. However, I don't wish them found."

At that moment, a small house elf wearing an apron advertising an eatery just down the street popped in, trays of food in his hands, setting them out on the table between the four of them before disappearing.

"Oh, thank Merlin." Ron said, having grown tired of all the Veela education.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

**Chapter Seven: Training Begins**

After they were done eating, Narcissa showed up, carting bags and bags of things for Kestral and some for Draco, offering to keep the child for the night. Draco agreed, apologizing for his earlier outburst and demanding a hug before the child left.

"She certainly is a character," Hermione said, watching them leave through the Floo Network.

"She's *something*," Draco agreed then he let out a string of expletives, "I forgot to ask Mother to change the bandages on my wings, excuse me," He stood and started toward the fireplace.

"I can help you," Hermione offered, "I'm good with bandage charms." Ron scoffed and Draco sniggered at him, rolling his eyes. Hermione scowled. "Ron, it's bandages. I can assure you *I* am not his Chosen. He won't feel attraction to me, nor I to him. I'd think if he was going to use his allure he would have already."

"What's that? Allure?" Harry asked and Ron hushed him, tired of learning about Veelas.

"It's something, like pheromones, that I give off to attract people. Allure them." Draco said dismissively, going to a cabinet full of bandages, "and before you ask, they never heal. That's why the bandages must be changed." Harry nodded. He had been about to ask that.

"My turn," Ron said, sitting up, "who were the other two in the picture? They looked familiar, but never got close enough." Draco sighed, pulling off his robes. He was wearing a black tee shirt and gray trousers underneath and he pulled himself up to sit on a nearby stool, tossing Hermione the bandages.

"That was the first two to join my brood, Millicent Bullstrode and Blaise Zabini. He was Kestral's father, he's since passed on. Millie, however, is whom you call 'The Watcher'." He pulled his shirt off, laying it across his lap as Hermione approached.

Draco obviously noted Harry and Ron's curious looks and turned himself sideways, allowing them to see the two bandage covered stumps that seemed to flow from his shoulder blades. Harry glanced at Hermione,

"It's not coming on to him if I go over and look, is it? I'm just curious," he said, tilting his head to the side.

"No. It's not." Draco replied, resting his head on his hands as Hermione began carefully removing the bandages. He winced.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized.

"You won't be able to help it, go ahead," he replied through gritted teeth.

Both the stumps seemed raw, Harry noted, approaching. Like the skin had been cut cleanly and peeled off, though not very bloody. It was kind of a sad thing to see and he pitied the blonde for it, it looked completely painful. Hermione began carefully wrapping the clean bandages around them, wincing every time Draco did.

"There's no way to make them come back?" Harry asked sadly. Draco snarled, arching a bit and Hermione gasped.

"It's okay Hermione, I told you, it's not something you can help. Yes, Harry, they could come back. If my Chosen every actually really and truly accepted me, loved me. They would come back in almost one fell swoop. I've accepted their loss."

"Can't you just... I don't know, find someone else?" Harry asked, looking concerned as Draco slipped his shirt on. Ron snorted.

"No, he can't. Not once he's found out who his Chosen is. Honestly, Harry, as long as we've been fighting them?"

"Never thought about it," Harry said, shrugging, "not really concerned about the love lives of the things trying to rip my throat out."

"Understandable," Draco said, standing, "no, I cannot find another Chosen. If I had not gone looking, like a fool, as my Mother did then yes, I could find and be with someone else. They would not be my Chosen, more like a one night stand sort of thing. They could not heal my wings either."

"Well, that just sucks," Harry said, huffing a bit, "it seems unfair."

"It's very unfair," Hermione said, nodding. Draco shrugged, smoothing out his shirt.

"While I agree that it sucks," Ron said, taking a drink of some tea, "I understand it basically. My brother is the Chosen of a Veela, she pretty well does flips to please him. I would do anything for Hermione. It makes sense." Hermione beamed at this while Harry pretended to gag and Draco looked touched. Just a little.

"Well, let's start this training business I suppose. We'll do hand to hand first, as it's hard to be quick enough with the spells when you first learn them." Draco said, seeming to shake the tension out of his body. Long talons grew from his fingers and his tail appeared again, seeminly out of nowhere.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

**Chapter Eight: Training Ensues**

Draco was quickly able to clear the room, not needing to use magic, merely pushing things into the corner. It was a large enough space for their purposes, once the furniture was rearranged.

"Who goes first?" He asked, standing in the middle of the room. Ron stepped forward, grinning and cracking his knuckles.

"I will," he said bravely.

"Try not to hurt him," Hermione said, pulling herself up on the stool and earning a glare from Ron.

"We are in a healing potions store." Harry said, grinning mischieviously. Hermione seemed to take that into consideration a moment, tilting her head to think.

"You're right, Harry! Try not to hurt him too badly then," she teased. Ron pretended to ignore his two best friends, stepping out into the center of the room with Draco.

"First," Draco said, crouching into a position much like a cat, his legs poised behind him, tail whipping around, hands only barely touching the ground- talons bared, "note my attack stance. All Veelas will use one very similar when dewinged, if they're worth their salt," he then stood, placing his feet to balance himself, one arm behind him, the other slightly outheld toward Ron, "if not, they'll stand much like I am now. Like a boxer. Come on Weasley, do your worst."

Ron charged at Draco head on, swinging to hit him, but Draco merely dodged the blow, whipping around with his leg to twist under Ron's and knock him to the floor. Draco's tail whipped, cracking again.

"and you're dead." Hermione said, sighing. She stood, taking Ron's place and approached Draco slowly, making him turn. Harry was proud, they'd all had the same training and she was really utilizing it.

"I suppose you're going to avenge your mate?" Draco said mockingly. Hermione only grinned, nodding. "Well, come on then." he taunted. She shook her head, watching him and judging his weaknesses. Then, she swung her foot around quickly, connecting with his ribcage. He grabbed her foot, flipping her into the air but caught her before she hit the ground, wrapping his tail around her quickly.

"Dead. Damnit," she said, laughing. Draco placed her carefully on the ground and looked expectantly at Harry. Harry just grinned, standing and slowly approaching slowly. He did much the same as Hermione.

"Scared, scar head?" Draco taunted playfully, easily circling with him. Harry just grinned back at him, his eyes watching Draco's tail swish behind him and his talons. "I've not got all night, Harry." Draco said, teasing again. Harry grinned, continuing to circle the blonde. Draco appeared a bit nervous for a minute, "I did kill both of your friends, you know, probably a lot more," Harry merely grinned.

"I heard your Chosen was a freak," he replied quietly. The blow struck it's mark and Draco swung one taloned hand at him, Harry grabbing it and flipping him onto his back- twisting to catch Draco as he did for Hermione before he hit the ground. "you okay?" he asked, Draco nodded- his tail coming up to wrap around Harry's neck softly.

"Dead," he said, sitting up, "though, if you hadn't caught me, I'm curious as to what would have happened. Again," he said laying back as Harry took the position they would have been in- had it been a real fight. Draco tail whipped around and Harry reached out to grab it, twisting it quickly around his forearm and pulling it around his shoulder, pressing his body into Draco's lower back. Draco emitted the another sound, crooning, but different.

"What's that mean?" Harry asked, easing off him.

"Pride," Hermione said, "you won." Draco nodded at Harry's shocked look.

"Remember to *always* watch the tail. It's our second defense, besides our wings. I could snap your neck, or slit your throat with it easily. I can also extend the tiny feathers on it, the way he has it right now- cutting the skin. That will be a last resort though as it takes effort and practice. So, the way he has himself where I can't reach and slash at him with my talons, is the best way to hold me, much like a lobster. Now is the time to either kill me or stun me- depending on your intent. Pulling on my tail, not much harder than Harry is, will also cause me a great deal of pain." Harry loosened his grip a bit when Draco said this, but remained pinning him down a moment.

"Fight over?" he asked, one eyebrow arched, inspecting Draco's tail, "your tail's a lot like your wings, you know. Very silvery."

"I'm aware. Fight's over, I'll behave." Draco replied, glancing at Harry over his shoulder, "and thank you, that's a very high compliment. Geroff."

Harry nodded and stood, reaching down to help Draco up. The blonde readjusted his clothing and turned to Ron, grinning,

"Again, Weasley."

They went that way late into the night, taking turns, until they were all reasonably good at fighting hand to hand. Draco stretched himself out, glancing at the clock on the nearby fireplace mantle and glancing back at the Golden Trio, all looking very tired.

"It's no wonder you're all so highly respected as Aurors, or that you're the Head Auror, Harry. You're all pretty good at hand to hand, we'll go over spells tomorrow. You're all more than welcom to stay here, I have no one else coming tonight- what with Millie having found her Chosen and Kestral gone to her Nonna's."

"Thank you, Malfoy, but I'm going home," Ron said, heading for the fireplace, "I need tea and my own bed. Hermione, you're welcome to stay and talk his head off- I won't mind. As long as there's tea." Hermione laughed, stretching her sore muscles out.

"No, I think I'll go home tonight, though I'll be back early in the morning, if that's alright?"

"Not a problem," Draco said, bowing to her dramatically.

"I'd rather not go home to Kreacher," Harry said, scowling, "if you're up to a couple drinks, Draco, we'll catch up and I'll crash here... if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, I'll drink you right under the table," Draco challenged, their old rilvary flaring up for a moment. Harry snorted,

"We'll see."

"You sure, mate?" Ron asked, turning away from the fireplace for a moment, "there's always our couch. Merlin knows there's no Kreacher there."

"Positive," Harry said, going to help Draco move the furniture back, "besides, if he's going to be helping us, I'd like to know a bit more about all this."

"Get off the job, Harry." Hermione said, rolling her eyes, and throwing floo powder into the fireplace. Saying her address, she was gone.

"You work too hard, Harry." Ron said, following her lead.

"Prats." Harry muttered once they were gone, grinning.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

For Fiona Flame and the LuvlyLadyLexi :))

**Chapter Nine: Learning**

Later that night found Draco and Harry sitting across from each other in the living room of Draco's flat, casually sipping on fire whiskey and soda.

"So this brood, you're like a family, right?" Harry asked, swishing his drink around. Draco nodded, taking a swig of his own.

"Oh yes, very much so. I love them dearly, especially Millie and Kestral. I promised Blaise I would look out for her when he passed."

"How did that happen?"

"Rogue Veelas. I took care of the last two- the ones that killed him, he died in my arms, his feathers all wilting out. Hestia, his Chosen and another Veela- also a member of my brood, was already gone."

"I'm sorry, Draco, that really is terrible." Harry said, imagining if it had been he and Ron. Draco shrugged, looking around for a brief moment as though Blaise were there,

"I've come to mourn him already, buried him with some of my own feathers."

"You still have those?" Harry asked, perking up a bit.

"Yes, they're at the Manor. Mother is having them sew into a blanket or some other such nonsense. A gift of sorts, though I don't know if she expects me to give it to my Chosen or if it's to comfort me for the loss. You never stop mourning the loss of your wings."

Harry laid back on the couch, thoughtful for a moment.

"What are they like, your Chosen?" he asked, gazing up at the ceiling.

"I've told you, Harry, I'm not going to give them away." Draco said, rolling his eyes. Harry grinned, turning to look at the blonde.

"I won't go looking for them- Gryffindor's honor."

"No." Draco retorted, finishing his drink and going to make another, "I'll tell you how I feel about them, how's that?" he asked, pouring more firewhiskey into his glass than he had before.

"You've already made *that* clear," Harry said, grinning, "you're plum smitten." Draco laughed, rolling his eyes again,

"I'm my Chosen's Veela, Harry, of course I'm smitten. So what about you, any love prospects?"

"Nope," Harry said, snickering to himself, "can't find anyone who doesn't know who I am. You know how annoying that is? Every man I've found is more than happy to climb into bed with The Boy Who Won't Die- as I believe you put it. None of them give two shits about Harry Potter. I am so drunk, sorry."

Draco staggered to his own seat, carrying his drink and the whiskey and soda with him for Harry to refresh his own drink.

"It's alright," he drawled, falling back into the chair, "I am too. You *are* the boy who won't fucking die, though. That's a part of it, you should see that."

"I do, but there's more than that," Harry sighed, taking another drink.

"Like?"

"Like... like Quidditch and flying, and my Godfather, Siriussss," Harry slurred a bit, laughing, "and a deep love for treacle tart and chocolate frogs. I like to cook, it's relaxing. I like soft beds, and reading mysteries... I enjoy swimming, though I prefer to just stay home most of the time. Unless I'm working, it takes my mind off the empty house and that blasted house elf Kreacher. He just won't die." Harry said, laughing to himself.

"And you like blokes?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow, "hadn't seen that one coming."

"Yes, didn't know until fifth year and denied the hell out of it."

"Why?" Draco asked, incredulous.

"Oh! I grew up with some bashing muggles. I didn't know the wizarding world was so accepting. Kinda fancied you for a bit, actually. Merlinstrousersineedtoquitdrinking." Draco snorted, nearly spitting his own drink out.

"Me? What is that like, masochism?" Draco laughed.

"I suppose so, I don't know. Too bad I didn't say something before you found your Chosen, yeah?" Harry snickered, downing more of his drink, "thanks for saving my arse by the way, at the Manor."

"Yeah? Well thanks for saving mine, from the friendfyre and the fucking Dark Lord." Draco said, leaning forward with his glass in a toast, "cheers."

"So, what are you really like Draco?" Harry said, rolling over on his stomach to look at the blonde. Draco rolled his eyes, laying himself out in his chair, his tail swishing lightly back and forth on the floor.

"I also like flying. It brings back the memory of my wings. I really was quite the talented flyer. If I were to have been one of the rogues... I probably would have killed a lot more people. I'm harder to hit with a curse. I have a thing for lamb, I don't know if that's the Veela in me or not. When Kestral's not here with me, I get wasted, to forget my Chosen and the war. I miss my own godfather, Severus. I deeply enjoy Potions, he started teaching me when I was young, I sing a lot. Draw a lot too. I think we have a lot in common. Could have been great friends,"

"No reason we can't now," Harry said, shrugging. Draco laughed at him, though there was no hint of mocking in the laugh, "hey, we could. We have a lot in common." Harry said defensively. Draco held up his hands in surrender, eyes closed.

"Cool off Harry, I'm not disagreeing- we could certainly try. I'm willing to let go of Hogwarts if you are."

"Sure," Harry said, shrugging again. He stared at Draco thoughtfully for a moment, "I have an idea- that'll probably regret tomorrow," he said, taking a shot of whiskey straight from the bottle, "how about, we play a game. I'll tell you something you didn't know about me and then vice versa?"

"That could get interesting," Draco said, eyeing him suspiciously, "are you trying to find out more baout my Chosen?"

"No, nooooo, you don't have to go there if you don't want. I'll start, I was almost sorted into Slytherin," Harry said, sitting up. Draco's eyes shot open wider, grinning.

"I don't hate muggles, I just find them odd and ignorant," he shot back, drawing as much surprise from Harry.

"I can not stand the thought of my muggle family, except Dudley- my cousin- who I begrudgingly send Christmas cards every year."

"I am distantly related to the Weasleys." Draco offered, causing Harry to nearly choke.

"Really?!"

"Don't stop now, Harry, your turn."

"Hermione and Ron make me feel like a third wheel a lot," Harry offered after a moment of thought.

"I'm terrified of the giant squid," Draco laughed, taking a shot straight from the bottle.

"I'm terrified of people I care about dying because of me."

"The Malfoy fortune came from muggle investments."

"That's deep, Draco." Harry slurred, giggling a bit. Draco rolled his eyes.

"This conversation never leaves us, right?"

"To my grave," Harry swore, crossing his heart with his free hand, "I find that noise you make, very attractive. Why did I say that?"

"No idea, what noise?"

"The c-crooning," Harry slurred, "and I felt bad for insulting your Chosen earlier."

"I knew what you meant to do, provoke me, that's the right thing to do," Draco said, "now slow down; you're two up on me, yeah?" Draco rested back, thinking for a moment, "I'm a virgin, and... I find it very flattering that you liked my wings and my crooning."

"They were very pretty- I'd like to see one of the feathers... wait, is that coming on to you? I don't care, I'm drunk. Let's see, now it's my turn... I am technically, also a virgin. How's that work?" he slurred, trying to sit up. Draco moved swiftly, winding himself to sit up.

"Lay back down, Harry, you do *not* need to be up, you'll end up falling and hurting yourself." he said.

"Fine, deal. I would really like to hear that noise, Draco- if that's not against... some rule." he said, finishing his drink and setting it on the table, he turned to look at Draco, "I'm sorry, I'm really drunk. I wouldn't be this brave if we hadn't finished off a bottle and... three quarters."

"I understand," Draco said, standing and wobbling a bit before his tail shot out to grip the arm of the chair, steadying him.

"That's kinda cool," Harry said, watching him.

"Thanks," Draco said, coming to sit in the floor next to Harry. He leaned his head back, looking up at the Gryffindor for a moment before crooning quietly. Harry beamed at him, rolling on his side to look at him better. Draco blushed, "sorry, I'm a bit drunk myself."

"I totally understand," Harry said, and then after a long but comfortable pause, "hey Draco?" The blonde hummed in response, his eyes closed, "will you die without your Chosen?"

"Eventually, I'll become more and more depressed and lonely. Veelas aren't loners. That's why I've always been so adamant about my brood staying close, I don't feel as lonely. Now that Blaise is gone and Millie has found her Chosen and been accepted... all I have left is Kestral. She'll go to school in the next couple of years, that'll probably be when it starts," he cracked one eye to meet Harry's emerald green before closing it again, "don't worry though, that's a long time from now, it'll take ages."

Harry swallowed hard, thinking about the possibility of making a new friend, one he was very attracted to at this particular moment, only to know they're going to die. It was sort of like knowing they had terminal cancer. He sighed,

"What do you do with your brood, really?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, when there's no Chosen for any of the brood, we actually cuddle quite a bit. It's called nesting, technically. Basically like one big dangerous sleeping mass of feathers, fangs and talons. We touch each other alot, Veelas are very touchy. It's no more than friendship you understand, a comforting thing until one's Chosen is found. We also help raise each other's children, it's a group effort. We fight a lot, like brothers and sisters, though I don't know if that's for dominance half the time. We also talk very candidly to one another."

"I never pictured you as a touchy or cuddly sort of bloke," Harry snickered.

"I'm not. If Weasley or someone outside of my brood, other than my Chosen, touched me affectionately, I might bite their hand off."

"So it's like a friends thing, but with... birds."

"I'm not a *bird*, Harry, but yes."

"You're *like* a bird." Harry retorted, closing his eyes a bit, "can non- Veelas join a brood?"

"Yes, they can, sort of. It's just a friendly thing though, with that human wizard or witch mostly, an agreement of sorts, usually a comforting thing for a lone Veela. Very common," Draco replied, his voice soft and sleepy.

"Draco?" Harry asked, barely opening his own eyes to see if the blonde was asleep. Draco made a strange bird like sound to show that he was conscious, though barely. "You can cuddle with me, if you'd like."

Draco crooned again, a sound from somewhere between his heart and throat, and stood- swaying from side to side for a moment before carefully crawling between Harry and the back of the couch- one arm over Harry's back, his leg over Harry's. Harry hummed in response, nearly asleep. Draco crooned, answering the hum, and fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

**Chapter Ten: Friendship**

When Harry awoke the next morning, wrapped in the embrace of his new Veela friend, he was shocked at first- stiffening up entirely. Then, slowly, he remembered the night before and grinned. He remembered finding the blonde unbelievably attractive, and had hit on him several times. Well, hitting on him by Harry's standards anyway. He was glad, in that moment, that Draco had a Chosen. Though it made him sad that the blonde would eventually die. Of course, being the Gryffindor that he was, Harry was going to do his best to belay that event. Draco shifted lightly, his nose scrunching up a bit before his head snapped back- eyes wide. Harry grinned back at him and Draco relaxed, raising himself up and padding across the room,

"my head." he groaned, swinging open the door to the shop and padding out. Harry got up and followed, his head also pounding and curious. Draco was downing a phial of some potion he'd grabbed off the shelf. Another one was in his other hand and he shoved it towards Harry, "free of charge." he said. Harry turned the little corked phial, reading the label. Hangover Potion. Greatfully, Harry downed the whole thing- like a shot of firewhiskey from the night before. Immediately his head cleared up- headache and slight naseau gone. Draco was now handing him a bottle of water.

"I didn't know that hangover potions existed," Harry said, padding after the blonde back into his apartment.

"They didn't until recently," Draco said, rummaging through the fridge and cabinets for something to eat, "I sort of just invented it, it doesn't help with hydration yet, but, it works otherwise. Are you hungry?"

"No," Harry said, drinking some more of his water, "I've got to get home and then to the office to finish some paperwork. I expect Hermione will be back today, she'll quiz your head off- she's been reading up on Veela. Know thy enemy and all that, but she's not had the chance to actually sit down with one since Christmas."

"I don't mind, the shop's normally empty, and I don't venture out much," Draco replied, cracking eggs into a skillet.

"I'd noticed that, we're in Diagon Alley all the time, never saw you." Harry replied. Draco merely held up his left arm, baring the Dark Mark and Harry understood. With the war having been recent, and the Death Eaters trying to regroup- the mark certainly branded him as a target. Harry left after that, Flooing home to shower and change before heading to the Ministry. He hadn't been gone long before Hermione showed up, more than happy to discuss every thing there was to discuss about Veelas.

They were currently located in Draco's shop, carefully slicing up eye of newt for another batch of bruise remover St. Mungo's had ordered, chatting amicably.

"Who would have thought," Hermione said, grabbing some more eye of newt, "that you and I would ever be here. Like this, just hanging out."

"It's unquestionably strange," Draco agreed, "but, it's nice I suppose."

"We *were* the top students of our class," Hermione said, nodding. Just then, the doorbell went off, signalling someone entering the store. Draco turned, pulling up his hood, and quickly tended to the person. They eyed Hermione carefully, recognizing her slightly though they seemed unsure.

"You're Hermione Weasley, Harry Potter's friend?" the stranger asked, taking his bag from Draco. Hermione merely nodded, "you work here?" he asked.

"No, I do some work with the Aurors, my husband and Harry." she said, coming to the counter, "just hanging out right now." The man eyed Draco suspiciously, trying to see who he was through his hooded cloak.

"You're a Malfoy right?" he asked, Draco nodding stiffly in reply.

"Well, never thought I'd see the day," he said, walking off. Hermione snickered, watching him leave.

"Just serves to prove the previous point," Draco said, turning back to their ingredients. Hermione laughed, returning to the work table with him and continuing their work.

"So, how exactly are you going to teach us how to cast the Veelan spells? How will we know we've gotten them right?"

"I'll let you hit me with several," Draco said, Hermione cut him off.

"Won't that hurt you?"

"Possibly, though not much. I'll cast a shield, and the wingless curse won't hurt me. The others... I'll just know if you've got it right."

"Still, that seems dangerous," Hermione said. Draco shrugged, bringing over some containers for their finished work. It didn't take them long, working in a comfortable silence. They put everything up and Draco closed down the shop, headed out for lunch.

"Let's just go to the Ministry," Hermione said, sighing, she and Draco could not agree on anywhere in Diagon Alley to eat, "they do have all those nice little carts, and I wouldn't mind seeing the scone lady."

"You lot live out of the Ministry now?" Draco asked as they were walking in the doors, heading for the groups of carts.

"Ron and Harry do, I only work when I want to. Get's kinda lonely." Hermione admitted.

"Well, there's no reason you can't come by the shop. Kestral doesn't spend loads of time with me, so it's kind of lonely too."

"I thought Veela needed company or a brood?"

"I have a brood," Draco said sounding haughty, "yet, we're not large. Not like we used to be. Everyone's died, or betrayed me to find their Chosen- like Millie. Kestral doesn't really count, nor does Mother...I guess we've all sort of fallen apart."

"Well, by this time in your life you should have found your Chosen, made your own brood. Why won't you even try Draco?" Hermione turned to order something from the food stall where they were standing now, located on the second floor of the Ministry, for all the workers that did more work than they should, unable to go very far for their lunches. Draco ordered something as well and they went to sit down at one of the nearby bistro style tables.

"Your wings truly were beautiful, I know they define the Veela- don't you want those back?" Hermione asked, thoughtfully stirring a cup of coffee.

"I do. They do. I just... it wouldn't work that way, he would never accept me. I was a Death Eater, I am a Veela."

"He? HA! The first clue!" Hermione cried. Draco gaped at her, not having meant to make the slip.

"Stop that now. I'll not be letting you or anyone else near my Chosen. I'm still a powerful Veela, I will end all this business with the rogues. Harry and Ron and you can round up all the Death Eaters you want. 'Cept me, leave me alone," he teased. Hermione snickered at this.

"You're going to become one of us, one of our group. I just know it." Hermione said approvingly. Draco scowled at her,

"I'd rather not. I'm still a Malfoy, and a Slytherin. I like being me. Friends is okay though."

"Same thing Draco, same thing."

They ate the rest of their meal in comfortable silence, ignoring the stares they got from the other people who milled around them, those that recognized them both anyway.

"Let's go check in on Harry and Ron, want to?" Hermione asked, setting down her napkin.

"Might as well, while we're here." Draco said, shrugging.

AN: Sorry about the wait guys, been really busy at my house. Kinda losing inspiration for this story and doing my best, so after these chapters if I don't post for a while, consider it on pause. I have been working on another creature!fic featuring Drarry though that I was inspired to write. I'll be posting it too soon once I get farther along.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

**Chapter Eleven: An Attack**

The higher the level of the Ministry, the more people recognized Draco and the more glared at him. He quickly became self conscious, reaching up to grab the hood of his cloak. Hermione's hand shot out, grabbing his arm,

"Don't. Don't worry about them, Draco. They won't pull anything, they're just ignorant. Everyone knows Harry had you cleared of charges."

"Still... it's disconcerting." Draco replied, choosing to ignore them. He still held his head high, his shoulders back. He still looked the Aritrocratic part that his father had. Draco was a Malfoy, afterall. It didn't take them long to reach the Auror department, the doors swinging open in front of them in recognition of Hermione's magical signature. Not as many memos flew about here, it was a large room, filled with around fifty oak desks, each one for a different Auror. Two desks sat at the front of the room, for the Head Auror- Harry, and his second in command- Ron. Yet they weren't there. Hermione frowned, scanning the room and the other Aurors, no one had noticed them yet.

"That's odd," she mumbled, "they weren't supposed to go out in the field today..."

"Maybe something came up?" Draco asked, looking around. No one seemed to be particularly busy, no serious emergency anyway.

"Oi! Hermione, how are... you?" An Auror asked, approaching. Draco recognized him as Seamus Finnigan.

"I'm fine, Seam. You remember Draco, don't you?" Hermione replied, acknowledging that Seamus was unabashedly staring at her companion.

"Finnigan, nice to see you again." Draco said cooly, staring straight back at him. Seamus' mouth snapped shut.

"Yeah, Malfoy, I guess. Harry and Ron aren't here right now, 'Mione. There was a large fire not far from the Burrow Ron said. Magical fire, caused by Veelas. They can control fire," Seamus said, informing Draco who smirked.

"Oh? Interesting," he replied, not bothering to point out that he very well knew that.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Hermione asked, looking about worriedly, "it doesn't look like many Aurors went with them."

"Ah, you know Harry. When the reports came in, they said there was no one there now. Two Veelas had flown off. Harry was worried they might attack again so he and Ron went alone. They just went to see what they were burning and put it out. No big deal, so don't be too hard on them." Seamus said jovially.

"There was nothing anyone knew of there to set on fire?" Draco asked suspiciously. Seamus nodded,

"Yeah, nothing there but an old shack or two. Probably be a dead body in there or something," Seamus replied, looking a bit taken aback by Draco's sudden interest.

"Why would they do that? Way out in the middle of nowhere?" Hermione asked, feeling Draco's suspicion.

"To not get caught," Seamus replied as Draco said the exact opposite, "to set a trap." Hermione gasped, reaching for her wand.

"Where's the location?!" she asked, just as alarms went off- signalling an attack on Auror's in the field. Hermione didn't have to look to know Ron and Harry's faces were on the alarm clock.

"I'm not sure!" Seamus yelled over the alarm, "Harry and Ron took the reports- it'll take a bit to figure it out!" He was yelling over his shoulder, already running to the front of the room where Harry and Ron's reports would be.

"The Burrow? Where is that?!" Draco yelled over the commotion, "Can you apparate with me there?!" Hermione nodded, reaching out to grab him as they disapparated.

Draco landed lithely, much like a cat, crouched down, fingers on the ground. Talons had already sprouted, his tail was cracking in the air behind him. He reached out to grab Hermione, pulling her down in the tall reeds. They had apparated just outside the wards of the Weasley's Burrow. Draco could feel them burning behind him, reacting to where he'd had a dark mark. Ahead of him, he could see smoke billowing into the air- a large fire, though still some distance off.

"We'll have to apparate again," Hermione said, eyeing the smoke as three winged Veelas burst from it, pausing a moment in the air as a spell barely missed one and another hit it's mark, pushing a Veela back. Draco nodded curtly and they disapparated again, just far out enough to be seen. They went seperately this time, because Draco could see his mark. There was no need to side apparate and when Hermione landed, crouching instantly, she did not see him. They had chosen different marks.

Harry's voice screamed out a spell, pushing another Veela back and Hermione could see that they were both taking shelter in one of the shacks, the other one, not far off blazing with flames. Nearby another Veela lay dead, sliced to pieces. Hermione snuck around, trying to enter the shack from the back. There didn't appear to be any Veelas there and she stood from the reeds, moving quickly and bravely toward an open window.

"ALIABICIO!" was all she heard, Draco's voice ringing clear from somewhere to her right, a Veela falling, wingless and broken with a terrible wail right in front of her. She watched in horror as it's wings seemed to break and wither, shattering as it screamed and died. "GO GO GO!" Draco was yelling. She snapped to, diving through the open window and nearly getting struck by a curse thrown from Ron.

"It's me!" she cried, diving away.

"What are you doing here?!" Ron cried, pulling her to him in an embrace, "it's too dangerous!"

"Draco's here too! He just brought one down!" Hermione yelled back over the roar of the fire and the shrieking of the Veelas. They had discovered their missing member.

"Where?!" Harry yelled, trying to peek out the window they'd broken. Hermione shook her head,

"I don't know! I thought he'd follow me!" Hermione cried back, glancing around frantically. The blonde was nowhere to be seen. A blast of fire burst through the window, singing Harry's hair and robes as he dove away. Ron sprayed him with cool water while Hermione tried to put out the blaze.

"We can't hold out here forever! There are still five out there!" Harry yelled, the shack was old, dried out. It would make excellent kindling. Hermione didn't doubt it that they'd spent the most of the fight putting out fires and just keeping the Veelas at bay. This did not look good. There was another shriek.

"That was my CHOSEN HARRY POTTER! You will PAY!" a Veela shrieked, obviously mourning the death of her lover that Draco had just maimed. Another burst of flames headed toward them again, bursting the door open. All three of the Golden Trio dove away from it, spraying it with water.

Then there was a sound none of them had ever heard, a sort of wail that sounded a lot like an eagle attacking and a Harpy shrieking, all mixed into one.

"LEAVE!" Came the call, they recognized Draco's voice and they all scrambled to the open and broken door, looking out.

"We do not fear you, dear inpennatus!" one of the female Veelas, the one that had screamed at Harry called from the air, laughing.

"What can *you* do, inpennatus? You have nothing but your bravery!" Another called, also laughing.

"I SAID LEAVE, LAST CHANCE!" Draco roared, his fists clenching, a wand in one.

"You leave, leave us to the wizards!" the third one called, pulling back a bit and looking confused. He was questioning Draco's bluff.

"THEY ARE UNDER MY NAME!" Draco roared, a very low growling sound coming from his chest. Ron snorted and Hermione elbowed him.

"DRACO! GET in HERE!" Harry yelled, looking as though he was going to rush out. Ron held on to him.

"MALFOY! ARE YOU NUTTERS?!" he yelled out, holding tightly to Harry even though he wasn't struggling. Draco ignored them.

Realizing that Draco was, in fact, familiar with the wizards in the shack and the one that had killed her mate, the first one dove in attack. Draco easily evaded her, stepping to the side and grabbing her lashing tail, wrapping it around his arm as Harry had done his. Then, he slung her, pushing her to the ground as he deftly let go of the tail- blood dripping down his fingers. She shrieked, lashing with her talons but Draco caught her arm with his, his other coming around to slash her. Her wings beat forward and he pushed back, releasing her. The wings just barely missed enveloping him. She pulled them back, smiling evilly and he lunged again, this time he hit his mark. His talons ripped through her lower stomach, blood spurting everywhere. His tail cracked around with a sickening crack and tearing sound, ripping a wing from her body- severing it cleanly at a joint. She fell, writhing, to the dirt.

Covered in blood and grinning in such a way that all three Gryffindors found they were holding their breath, Draco turned, glancing up at the other two.

"How many more will die before you leave?" he asked, his voice cool and calm, "That's two. Don't think I don't smell you either," he hissed, turning to look at a large nearby oak. Hermione hadn't seen the two Veelas in it's branches until then.

Another Veela, one they recognized to have been a Slytherin ahead of their class laughed.

"Did your chosen rip your wings from you, Draco? You are weak, as you have always been!" he laughed. Draco just shrugged.

"If I am so weak, McClain, please- come take me out. Show me what a disgrace I am!" The Veela shook his head, gesturing for the two treed Veelas to come forward with a wave of his hand,

"Orion! Tibbault! Show our *dear* inpennatus what he's made of. Litterally." Draco spun on his heel as the swept down to him, two matching sets of black wings and talons and fangs bearing down. Draco took his attack stance, his hands pushing outward and a stream of fire seemed to enveloped one of them like a snake, dropping it to the ground- wailing.

"Ah! So you *have* been near your chosen!" McClain called, rolling and laughing in the air as he landed. The other Veela did nothing, watching coldy as her companion burnt and did nothing to put him out, waiting. As McClain approached the other Veela- the doubtful one- landed as well and together they began their slow walk toward Draco. He sneered at them, backing up toward the shack. They stopped, their wings poised back behind them except for McClain who wrapped his around himself like a cloak. "Your wings were so pretty, Draco. You could have defeated me then, you can not now. I will find out which one is your Chosen and kill the others. I will then spend the rest of the day with them, letting them slowly bleed to death." Draco let out a sharp laugh, grinning.

"My Chosen is not here, no one knows them, you'll never find them," he cooed.

At that moment, the two Veelas flanking McClain raised their hands, flames catching the entire roof of the shack ablaze. All three Gryffindors rushed out, realizing the flames were too much to put out. Draco hissed, his tail cracked.

"We want Harry Potter, Draco. You may have the other two," McClain said, as if this were all a business deal. Draco smirked, moving himself to the far right of the Golden Trio. "I'll not follow your distractions either." McClain added, lunging forward a bit towards the Head Auror. Harry jumped back, wand drawn and flung a hex that merely slid off the magical wings. Draco snarled, and like a flash he yelled the same incantation, dropping the doubtful Veela as he raced forward and placing himself between the three and McClain.

"Seems doubtful, Draco." The other Veela said, rushing forward to grab Hermione. Draco seemed to flip over, tackling her and grinding her to the ground as Ron and Harry hit her with a string of hexes. McClain lunged forward, grabbing Draco and flinging him off of her, his wings beating hard and hitting the blonde. The Veela on the ground screeched, writhing in pain, one of her wings lay limp at her side- broken. Draco fell to the ground hard, rolling and crying out. McClains tail lashed out as he dove for Draco and Harry Ron and Hermione stood united, casting spells in his direction. One finally struck and he fell limp, laying on top of Draco who was making the strange eagle sound again, struggling to get out from beneath him.

The three Aurors rushed forward to him as he stood, holding his tail to him and looking dejected. He rose his wand toward the and they stopped dead, confused.

"ALIABICIO!"

Another Veela, one they hadn't seen, fell writhing and screaming behind them. They turned in shock, watching as her wings twisted and tore apart as she died. Nearby in the bushes a Veela took off, taking flight and crying out. Two black swirls- Death Eaters- took out after her, laughing. They were too far away to strike.

"I'll give you two choices," Draco hissed through clenched teeth. "you can all either stay with me, or I can stay with you. *That* was not normal." He staggered forward a bit, Ron catching him deftly before he fell and he hissed in pain, straightening himself. There was the sound of yelling as Aurors apparated in, wands drawn. Harry calmed them, holding up his hand, and went forward to tell them what had happened.

"Draco, we've got to get you to St. Mungos!" Hermione said. Ron nodded,

"You need medical attention Malfoy." Draco scowled at him, sitting down hard in the dirt.

"I will need no such thing. I knew what I was doing and I'll be fine. I will wait here, with you lot. You will go nowhere without each other and myself. They're not just attacking... there's some sort of plan..." he hissed again, wincing as he adjusted himself. Harry was rushing back over, kneeling beside him.

"Draco, how bad are you hurt?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Or I will be."

"He's insisting on staying with us." Ron said, "says we all need to stay together- there's some sort of plan, or something."

"Then we need to stay together at St. Mungos!" Hermione said, kneeling beside Draco as well.

"No. I'll be fine. Too many people there, if they followed or attacked, lots of lives would be lost. I make healing potions, remember? I'll be alright once I get to my shop." Draco snapped, looking irritated.

"Then, go." Harry said, leaning back for Draco to disapparate.

"You lot go first, I'll follow." Draco said, looking around at the small batches of bushes and trees, some blazing with flames as the Aurors began putting them out. There were a lot of hiding places.

"Draco-" Harry began.

"I am not so hurt, Mr. Potter, that I can not defend myself. If you don't go first, I won't. And you are incapable of *making* me do anything, short of an Unforgivable." Draco cut him off. Hermione sighed,

"let's just go, then!" and with a soft pop she was gone. Ron sighed and was the next to go. Harry glared at Draco who just glared back.

"Fine. But we're going to talk about this- it isn't over." Harry snapped, giving in and disapparating away. Draco smiled and was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

**Chapter Twelve: Group Raging**

"You could have been killed!"

"There were more than FIVE VEELAS!"

"ARE YOU INSANE DRACO?"

"What am I supposed to if you die?!"

"What were you thinking?!"

"You're NUTTERS, Malfoy, absolutely off your rocker!"

"We're trained Aurors! You're not! Your blood would have been on our hands!"

"That's right!"

Draco watched, wide eyed and smirking as his mother, Kestral, Harry and Ron paced around each other or stood, arms crossed- randomly pointing fingers or wands and yelling, Narcissa's wings were poised for attack, as were Kestrals, having ruined yet another set of robes. Hermione sat beside him, humming as she wound bandages around the stumps where his wings had been and healed other wounds. She seemed to have tuned them out, and to be honest, so had Draco. He just sat there, letting Hermione tend to him, drinking the potions he'd picked out and letting them rage at him. It didn't take them long to fizzle out their rage and they all took their seperate seats, one at a time.

Kestral collapsed at his feet, leaning back on his legs and withdrawing her wings. Harry sat in the chair opposite him where Draco had sat the night before. Ron collapsed into another chair, arms crossed and glaring. Narcissa was the only one to remain standing, glaring down at him and he shrunk a bit beneath that glare.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, please, tell me WHAT you were thinking?" she asked, her voice trembling. Draco didn't dare make eye contact, pulling Kestral into his lap.

"There were too many of them, Mother. Death Eaters too. I could have handled it without getting harmed this much- you know that."

"Then why didn't you?!" she snapped, hissing a bit. Draco winced.

"Because, Mother, they weren't attacking like they should. There was no formation, nothing. I could smell the Death Eaters, reeking of rotting flesh and all the hidden Veela, they easily outnumbered us but never attacked. Not once. They were obviously a brood but only one went to take revenge for her Chosen. I took her out second. They were scattered and chaotic, yet there was an organization to it- they taunted me. Called me," he paused, covering Kestral's ears tightly with his hands, "inpennatus several times, trying to get me to attack. They knew who I was, and who they were. It was like they were acting out a play- they have a plan." he released Kestral who glared and rolled her eyes.

"But what sort of plan?" Harry asked.

"And what does that word mean?" Ron added.

"It's like the word I used to use for Hermione but for a Veela. I don't know their plan but with that many there, they could have easily killed you both. Burned the shack to the ground before Hermione and I even finished our lunch."

"They didn't seem to react till you got there, Malfoy." Ron said.

"Because McCain knows me, he worked under Voldemort, went to school with us." Draco replied, trailing his fingers absentmindedly through Kestral's hair.

"They fought many times, before and after Draco lost his wings. He always lost, I don't know what he was thinking when he saw Draco. He should have fled," Narcissa said.

"I thought so too," Draco said, nodding, "I even gave them the option. Yet, they stayed."

"Why did you let them hurt you, Dragon?" Narcissa asked, concern written on her face.

"I was trying to take time, I wanted them to think they were winning, that I would fall. I was hoping to figure out their plan. No such luck though, they never uttered a word of it." Draco replied, glancing up to Ron and Harry, "did they mention anything in front of you two?"

"Just threats, called me Auror but they did say Harry's name over and over, his full name." Ron replied, looking over at Harry who nodded,

"that was it, till you two got there."

Draco scowled and seemed deep in thought, his hands stopping- entangled in Kestrals blonde curls. She glanced up at him, leaning her head all the way back and slowly falling to land against his chest, grinning. He smiled down at her.

"You think they're trying to capture Harry specifically?" Hermione asked. Draco looked back up at her.

"Yes and no. They are trying to catch him, he's Harry Potter, boy wonder. But if that was all it was, they'd have managed that before we got there... I'm not sure." Draco said, lifting Kestral and setting her on the floor before moving to the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water.

"Who were they trying to get, then? You?" Ron asked. Harry nodded,

"you did say you've taken out several since this all started."

"They've never come for Draco before," Narcissa said, scoffing. Draco scowled thoughtfully.

"there's never been any left either," he sniffed the air suddenly and Narcissa and Kestral tensed, scenting the room's air as well. Harry, Ron and Hermione drew their wands- standing. Draco sniffed the air again, a low growl emitting from his chest.

"What is it?" Harry asked, glancing around. Nothing seemed different and he couldn't smell anything. The bell above the door in the shop could be heard going off. Draco bristled, snarling.

"Get. Rid. Of. Her." he bit out, his fangs showing.

"Uncle-" Kestral began.

"You hush! You have no part in this. Mother. Get her out of my home."

"Draco- you should talk." Narcissa said softly and they heard voices approaching. She held out her hand, waving the others to put their wands down and relax, "she's your friend."

"She's a traiterous bitch!" Draco snapped, turning toward the door. It opened slightly and in walked a very pretty girl none of them recognized. Kestral rushed forward with a cry but Draco snatched her up, depositing her into her room quickly and waving his wand to lock it. She was kicking the door in protest, screaming. So he cast a silencing charm as well.

"You should probably go," Narcissa said, crossing the room and placing her hand on the girls shoulder. Behind her stood another wizard, just inside the shop.

"I came to talk to Draco," she replied, her eyes down, "I- I thought he'd like to meet my Chosen, maybe... invite him to be a part of the brood. He's still my Caput, our leader... and my friend?" she phrased the last bit like a question, glancing up at Draco who was just leaned against Kestral's door, his back turned to them. He stiffened visibly and spun,

"I am *nothing* to you, you traiterous bitch!" He yelled before spinning and storming off, slamming another door behind him. She looked crestfallen.

"At least he didn't attack you," Narcissa said, standing aside and allowing the girl in. Behind her was Neville Longbottom.

"Oi! Neville! How goes it mate?!" Ron said, standing to shake Neville's hand. Harry turned from looking at Draco's closed door to do the same, grinning. Hermione hugged him.

"You lot look rough!" Neville said, smiling at his friends.

"It's been a long day," Hermione said, grinning around at everyone. Harry sighed,

"You must be Millicent Bulstrode, my you've changed!" Harry said, grinning and shaking her hand. She smiled.

"Yeah, Draco helped with that. Lost a lot of weight, and I'm Veela." she replied. Harry glanced toward the door.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to try to talk to him, I'll let you lot catch up."

"Leave me alone!" Draco yelled back, having heard them with his Veela hearing. Harry rolled his eyes and went toward the door.

"Do be careful, Harry, he's cranky." Narcissa said, smiling before she offered the newcomers a seat and some tea. Harry just nodded and slipped inside, closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

**Chapter Thirteen: Draco's Feelings**

Harry stood in the closed doorway, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness.

"can I come in?" he asked, spotting Draco laying face down on the bed.

"I already told you to go away, leave me alone. Why ask? You're already here." Draco mumbled. Realizing Draco might have something to say that he wouldn't want the other Veelas to hear, Harry cast a silencing charm on the room. "Thanks." Draco mumbled, waving his arm. Harry laughed and crossed the room, sitting on the bed next to him. He glanced around, of course, this room was done in all black and silver.

"you wanna talk about it?" he offered. Draco just grunted. "she's a part of your brood, Draco..."

"No, she's not. I'm about to go out there and discomunicate that bitch. Calling me her Caput, how bloody rude." Draco snapped, rolling over.

"Leader right? So you're the leader of the brood?" Harry asked, leaning back on the headboard. Draco stared and Harry shrugged, "did a bit of reading before we got the report of the fire."

"How scholarly of you," Draco said, sneering a little.

"Don't be angry with me, I didn't do anything."

"You nearly got yourself killed," Draco retorted.

"So? I do that all the time," Harry said teasingly. Draco glared at him in response. "so you're not going to talk? Go talk to her? I assume Neville is her chosen..."

"He is. I never thought he'd approach her, but he must have."

"People change," Harry shrugged, "I'm sitting on Draco Malfoy's *bed* trying to talk about his *feelings* in *his* house. Not killing each other. We *cuddled* last night for the love of Merlin. People *obviously* change. Neville played a big part in the war, you know."

"I'm aware. I was there too." Draco said with a sigh. They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again, "it was hell, you know. Living in that house with Voldemort and people like Bellatrix LeStrange, and Father. Millie was there too, suffering right along with me because of her own Veelan blood line. The night they ripped my wings from me, she dove in front of me- taking the curse first. I couldn't move, couldn't do anything fast enough to save her wings. I just had to watch. Then they took mine. Bellatrix and Father laughed and laughed."

"I'm sorry Draco, they really were beautiful. With all that silver in yours and all that gold in hers, that's kind of a neat pairing," Harry said, trying to ease the tension. Draco snickered,

"we used to say the same thing. We laid in the bed that night, sobbing actually. That's when we decided we'd never expose ourselves to our Chosen, ever. We swore a pact on our lost feathers that we would only accept them if they came to us. You can see with Neville how unlikely that was. Mine certainly wasn't about to do it. We would just stand back and guard them, watch them all their lives- assuming they lived past the war, and they did. We would gather our own brood of discarded and broken sort of Veelas and buy a house. When our Chosen eventually got married and had little babies, we'd look out for them too. That was the plan. That's why she was outside of Hogwarts, for him. So, when we began our brood it was Millie and I, and then Blaise and Hestia were next, they found each other the night Voldemort changed them. Very romantic, but, because they had no Veela lineage, we wanted them too, more broken creatures. The last two and first to go were McCain and Pansy. She's still out there... somewhere. Of course Mother and Kestral joined as well. Kestral is a bit of a junior member, not allowed to do anything but belong."

"But now she's with her Chosen, has her wings back... aren't you happy for her?" Harry asked quietly. Draco snorted.

"I'm happy for her, sure. As a Veela, it's fantastic. As her friend, she betrayed me, broke our pact. Now our once powerful and dangerous brood of eight amazing Veelas, is down to the three most broken ones. The child, who's witnessed her parents death and grew her wings all too fast, Mother- who refuses to even find out who hers is, and me, who won't go to them. It's pitiful. So, the friend in me is just bitter and angry at Millie."

"You know, you're really not that bad. Maybe your chosen would accept you, Draco. If you tried. You never know."

"No, I treated them terribly as much as I did you and your friends."

"Why would you do that? Did you not know?"

"I knew. I did it on purpose. I always knew. Voldemort knew. He would have held me captive till they came for me and killed them. Couldn't allow that."

"What's your excuse then? Our relationship has changed. Hell, even Ron sorta likes you. The war is over, Voldemort is gone. If we can fix this, you can fix that. I never noticed you being angry and argumentative with anyone but us- did they go to school with us?"

"Nice try Harry, no answer." Draco laughed, "besides, there's a big difference in 'hey, let's be friends' and 'hey, we're supposed to spend the rest of our lives together and such'. That's a bit of a frightening thing to hear come out of my mouth."

"Well, I'd hope you'd be a bit more eloquent than that!" Harry laughed.

"Of course! I would still be denied though, the chance is too great to risk the broken sort of misery that comes with that. I've even gone as far as considering dating other people, moving on as well as I can."

"Do you think you could do that?" Harry asked, sitting up and staring at the blonde.

"I think I could try, might as well. It's better than always being alone. Mother will eventually pass away and Kestral will be gone off doing her own thing, probably building her own brood after school. Millie..." he ended the last sentence in a growl.

"She came to see you, Draco, she looked heartbroken when you stormed out." Harry said softly.

"I don't care, she can sod off. I'm too tired, too angry still... I don't think I need to be alone around her and there's a lot that needs to be said-"

"I could stay with you if you'd like, emotional support or whatever. I can't imagine not making up after a huge row with Ron or Hermione, surely you want to be friends."

"I guess I do. Fine, I'll talk to her. Without him. You'll stay?" Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry nodded. "Fine. Will you get her? I'm afraid I'll cut her if I get up." Harry nodded again and went to the door, telling Millie to come in. She did, instinctively leaving Neville behind and closing the door behind her.

AN: This is it for now, I will be doing my best until I lose inspiration for it again and then I'll be going back and forth, so it could take a while. Thanks for all the reviews, I will finish this!


	14. Chapter 14

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

**Chapter Fourteen: Reconcilliation**

LuvlyLadyLexi: Again, the MOAR NAO! got me, I snorted, lol. So, here's more. Just finished this but now I'm debating where to go with it. I really should think these things through before beginning typing. I never do though, i just come up with a half idea and let it come to me. I think I do alright with it that way though, lol. Drunken cuddling is the best by the way.

hdlover: thanks so much! Dig the pen name really, I mainly ship Drarry :X I pimp Neville out though, rofl.

fiona flame: I'm glad you and Lexi like it, I wrote it for you guys! My faithful reviewers lol! You guys flatter me, really. While I would love reviews at the end of each chapter, I do tend to update several chapters at once. Laziness is what that is, pure unadulterated laziness. So either way, reviews make me happy! :D

remeyqueen74: The actual Drarry will be forthcoming soon though the wings are going to be very dramatic, haven't decided exactly how yet. I assure you all that it will be a fantastic moment though.

Harry went back to where he'd been, sitting on the bed next to Draco who moved to sit closer to him, staring at Millie. She watched them both curiously, standing by the door till Draco motioned for her to come and sit with them. Even then she sat at the foot of the bed.

"Hullo, Draco." she said quietly, looking ashamed of herself.

"How long?" Draco snapped, crossing his arms tightly across his still bare chest. She glanced curiously at Harry and Draco scoffed, "ignore him, we're friends now. Answer me."

"Since I've been gone, that night."

"That's been two weeks, Millie." Draco snapped.

"We've been bonding, Draco... I'm sorry. I wanted to come and tell you, I did. I missed you, and Kestral and your mum."

"Bet you did," Draco hissed and Harry nudged him with his shoulder. Draco merely glared back.

"I did, Draco."

"It doesn't take two weeks to bond, Millie!"

"It's a new bond! We just found each other, and never talked in school! We were getting to know each other- I'm sorry, Draco, but I did the right thing. Maybe not by you, but by him I did. He approached me, wanting to talk about my being the watcher. The kids all gave me that name, very endearing children... I couldn't run, Draco, I couldn't. I was just stuck to the spot."

"That must be nice," Draco snapped, leaning forward. Harry reached out and pulled him back, preventing Draco lashing out at her and she gave him a grateful look.

"It was Draco, he touched me, moving back my hood. He knew who I was. No one else has recognized me as the fat quiet girl from school right off, except him. He knew. We had tea and he told me what a crush he'd had on me and it just escalated..."

"Then why are you here? Go home with him, to Hogwarts. Minerva will allow you to stay, no doubt. I don't want you here, that's for sure."

"Draco... you don't mean that." she said, tearing up. He scowled at her.

"I do. You go do whatever you please, I don't care!" his voice was rising now, getting louder and shaking, "go get married and have your babies and make your own damnable brood. I'll be here! ALONE! I'll care for them and I'll watch out for them, just like the others. Just like we were supposed to, together!" he was obviously near tears and Harry didn't know whether to hug him or let him get it out or what.

"You don't have to be alone, Draco, go to him." Milli whispered and Harry stared.

"Oh don't get excited Harry, I already slipped that part to Hermione." Draco snapped, glaring at her, "I won't, Millie. I'll keep my word. I've already decided to start dating anyway. Wizards, of my own choosing. I'll never go to him, never."

"Draco-"

"No. Do not bring him up again. Not in front of Harry. I mean it." Draco said, now visibly shaking himself, as well as his voice. Millie just smiled and looked at him.

"I love you, Draco. You're my best friend. So was Blaise. We can not give this up, not now. We must stay banded together against the rogues."

Draco sniffled and Harry realized at that moment that he was already crying, glaring at Millie through his tears. Sighing, Harry put his arm around the pale shoulders and Draco leaned back into his chest- still glaring at her.

"I'm going to destroy them," he said quietly, "for everything they've done. For ruining my blasted life. For my wings and for Hestia and Blaise. For poor lonely little Kestral, sprouting too fast. For her lost family. You will gaurd the school. Do not lose your wings again and stay in the wards. Stay safe. I will be accompanying Harry and company, watching them. They're planning something Millie, we were attacked tonight." She grinned madly and dove forward, wrapping him and Harry in a tight hug.

Sitting back, she smiled, now also crying. Harry just sat there, remaining quiet- his arm still around Draco's shoulders.

"Oh, Draco, I love you! I'll do whatever you want, who died in the attack?"

"McCain and a few other rogues, no one important." Draco replied, grinning now. She smirked,

"Serves that ship jumping bastard right." He nodded at this, smirking. They sat quietly for just a moment and Harry and Millie were just starting to feel awkward when Draco spoke again,

"without meaning any injustice or to be rude... can I?" he was so quiet Harry almost didn't hear him. She nodded and her wings spread out around them, golden and the feathers long and thin.

"you may touch them, Dray," she said. He leaned forward, softly touching them, looking very forlorn. She smiled, puffing them up and showing them off a bit. Draco just looked them over appraisingly.

"They're the same as I remember," he said, his voice once again clear and unwavering, and a bit cold. Harry didn't have to look to know he'd put back up the Malfoy mask.

"They are the same. Yours would be too..."

"I wouldn't know." Draco cut her off. Then he sighed apologetically, "just go home Millie, please. I'll owl you and we'll talk. I'm not ready for all of this. I need time to breathe. I'm extending the invitation to you, Neville may join our brood but I'm in no mood for ceremonies right now. We'll do that once I've calmed myself. Just, for right now, go."

"I will, Draco. Will you be here, if there's an emergency?"

"I don't know, I'm going to be shadowing Harry, Ron and Hermione. When I've determined what their plan is I'll let you know."

"Do they-" she glanced at Harry nervously, "do they know who your Chosen is, Draco? They could be after him. Your formiddable as is, definitely the strongest out of all the ones he kept in the Manor... with your wings... you're unstoppable as an assassin. They'll want to take you out."

"I don't think they do... I hope not. They could be baiting me though, if they knew I'd been around Harry... oh. Oh, Millie that's it! You're a bloody genius!"

"What is it?" Harry asked, sitting up and frowning now. Draco looked excited.

"Millie, does he smell like me? Harry? We slept together last night, I'll bet they could smell me on him, that's why they waited, they knew I'd come!" he said, jumping off the bed and rushing to his dresser to get a shirt. Millie leaned forward, gently sniffing.

"He does. He's had a shower since then, nice soap Potter, and he smells of you and... smoke and magic... and treacle tart?"

"That's what I ate for lunch, that's bloody amazing!" Harry said, grinning.

"You almost always smell of treacle, and chocolate frogs. So far, anyway, that is." Draco said, slipping a black tee over his head. He grinned, "now we know what they're doing, I'll bet. They're going to keep coming for you, as my Chosen, and try to get me. I'm largely in their way. This is fantastic Mills!" he said, coming over to hug her. She hugged him back smiling,

"well, I guess I'm going to be going, Draco. Glad I could be of help."

"Thank you, Millie, thank you. I'll be in touch, probably sooner than later. Tell the others we'll be out in a moment or two, I want to talk to Harry alone." she nodded and left, closing the door quietly behind her and grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Draco shook his head, watching her go. "Always been a Slytherin, that one. Good at seeing other peoples faults and picking out things like that. Mainly because that's what she would do in their position."

"So, you're saying that cuddling with you saved my life?" Harry asked, suddenly bursting out into laughter. Draco nodded, grinning now.

"Never thought I'd say this but yes, cuddling with Draco Malfoy saved Harry Potter's life." Draco replied, beginning to pace, "so, here's the thing. We're going to have to all stay together. They'll go after your friends, to get you. To lure me in, so the four of us need to stay together. Like I said. Shouldn't be too hard, you all work at the ministry, and I can afford to close the shop down. I don't have any big orders waiting. My schedule is free."

"We can all take some time off, Ron and I have loads of vacation time and Hermione only works as she wants or needs to. Where will we stay?" Harry said, sitting up all the way and dangling his legs off of the bed to watch Draco pace.

"I don't care, it doesn't matter. The Manor is strong, protected. I understand we can't go there after what happened to Hermione, but Kestral and Mother will be safe. Millie will stay at Hogwarts and be protected there. Pansy knows who my Chosen is but obviously has not betrayed that, they were obviously oblivious to that. They asked too many questions about him, even tried to grab Hermione so they don't know the gender either. She... Pansy... wouldn't dare betray me. She's seen my wrath, she'll be too scared. Ha."

"So we can stay together, all of us. The Burrow is protected, that's probably why they didn't hit it and that's about it for us. They've not ventured into Muggle London yet so I doubt they'll go after Hermione's family, nor mine. I'll have to owl the Weasley's make sure they're safe and to keep an eye out. We'll all draw them out and handle this." Harry said, "it'll finally be over... they can't make any more Veelas can they?"

"No, they can't. I destroyed their means of doing so. It was a potion Voldemort brewed that only he knew how, made himself. You took care of that." Draco replied.

Harry stood, grinning like a mad man,

"Let's go tell the others then." and he moved to cross the room to the door before Draco grabbed him, stopping him,

"thank you. For staying with me. And stopping me from ripping her face off."

"No problem, Draco, that's what friends are for!" Harry replied, hugging the blonde. After a moment Draco returned the hug, grinning. When they seperated they went and told the others what they were going to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

**Chapter Fifteen: Who Better**

It had been a week and a half since they'd begun their plan. They'd all agreed, though Kreacher was old and frustrating, Grimmauld Place was the best place to stay. It's wards, though having to change a bit to accept only Draco's Dark Mark, were the strongest of all the places. Harry and Ron took two months off, leaving Seamus in charge with the promise of stopping by once every week to sort out any serious problems. They deserved their time, and no one argued when they decided to take it. Especially not when it was to end yet another serious problem on their own. Draco had already began their wand training against the Veelas and harped at them every day about it, he was a strict teacher like his late Godfather. Ron reminded him regularly and Harry and Hermione teased, yet they all revelled in it. They missed their old professor as much as he did.

Draco was currently sprawled out across the carpet in the den, shirtless and hissing. Hermione was sitting on top of him, applying more bandages and creams to his bruises, broken off wings and cuts.

"Oh quit being such a crybaby Draco, I'm not even touching your wings anymore!" she admonished him, applying more cream. He hissed again.

"I'm not being a crybaby, that really does hurt!" he snapped, tossing his head around to move his fringe out of his eyes. She rolled hers,

"Ron doesn't crybaby when I do his!"

"*Ron* is an unrefined caveman!" Draco cried, clenching his fists.

"OI! I can HEAR you!" Ron yelled coming down the stairs, fresh out of the shower and his own cuts and bruises already healed. Training with Draco had been getting rougher, preparing everyone.

"Then go somewhere else, where you can't!" Draco retorted. Ron growled something about insufferable Slytherins. "What was that, Weasel?" Draco growled.

"I asked if you'd seen Harry, Ferret!" Ron retorted, leaning in the doorway. Hermione clucked her tongue at both of them.

"He's in the kitchen, or the basement." Hermione said.

"Just start going down stairs till you see him, basically," Draco snorted.

"Right. Thanks," Ron sneered playfully before going off to find his best friend. Hermione stood, admiring her work.

"All done, dear! Pretty good job too, if I do say so myself!"

"I think you enjoy hurting me." Draco grumbled, picking up his shirt and sliding it on over his head, being careful not to snag it on his back.

"I do. I'm about to do it some more Draco," she replied, waving her wand to silence the room. Draco groaned and pouted,

"what'd I do?" he mumbled. She normally did this before yelling at one of them for flinging a spell too hard or for bickering or... well, anything they did that she didn't fancy.

"Nothing, Draco," she replied sweetly, "please, have a seat."

Eyeing her suspiciously, Draco sat down and she took a seat next to him. He scooted away from her though, you know, just in case. She just smiled back at him, sweetly. She was being so sweet, too sweet. Syrup was oozing off of her and he thought to cry for help. But, he remembered, she silenced the room. No one would hear him. He swallowed. Hard.

"What is it?" he asked, backing as far as he could to the other end of the couch before seeming to change his mind and bolting to the chair across from her. She just smiled, watching him,

"no need for all that," she scolded- still sweetly, "do you realize, Draco, how long I've been with Ron and Harry?"

"Since first year, yes." he replied cautiously. She could see his brain sparking, whirring, trying to figure out where this was going.

"You know they get into a lot of trouble, right? Always have?" She asked, still just grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

"Yes..." Draco said, still not seeing where this was going.

"Well, you see- Draco- since they're like that, and all the Weasley's are mind you, and I'm one of them now... I've gotten very used to picking up on certain... things. I know when they're hiding something, when they're lying. It's never taken me any longer than a day or two to figure it out. They're blatantly obvious."

"okay... that's because they're Gryffindors..." Draco said suspiciously, waiting for her to pounce. She was being dramatic, leading up to something.

"Yes, so you can imagine how it took me almost two weeks to figure out a sly and cunning Slytherin. Your fox Patronus, it fits you. I'd like to see it some day. Very cunning and sneaky." she said almost conversationally, her smile now faltering to a smirk. Draco considered running. He had lots of secrets and lots of things to hide. Not only was he a Slytherin and ex Death Eater, but a Malfoy. He glanced at the door, wondering if he could make it. She was fast, he never would. Hermione noticed this and pulled out her wand, resting it in her lap. He noticed the gesture. Gods, did he have a secret that was bad enough for her to cause him pain? He suddenly couldn't remember.

"What... er, secret, are you referring to Hermione?" He purred.

"Don't try to placate me Draco Malfoy, you know what I'm going on about!" she snapped. His mind began to whirl again, he really didn't know. She was looking irritated, obviously waiting for him to confess something. He just didn't know what.

"Um, I do? Okay, let's see, I'm a Veela. I got the Dark Mark. Bellatrix once hit on me. The Malfoy fortune came from muggle investments. I'm distantly related to your husbands family. Muggles irk me, but I don't hate them. I like cats... have I hit it yet?" he asked, glancing at the door and hoping Harry or Ron would come up soon. She was staring, jaw gaping but quickly regained her composure,

"no, but I didn't know those things. Interesting really. Draco, really, you know what I'm talking about," she stood and began to pace, waving her wand around as she spoke, making Draco sink down in his seat, "I've been studying up on Veelas since the first one attacked the Aurors. Read everything I can on them, so far everything you have said has been true enough, except for one thing. A Veela, put into the exact position you are, would never ever stay here with us so willingly. It takes a hell of a lot of willpower to do what you've done for the sake of your Chosen Draco. I admire that. But, as it stands, I think I've gotten to know you well enough to know that if rogue Veelas and dangerous Death Eaters were truly hunting your Chosen to lure them out, you'd abandon us. You would take off to go find them and watch over them. AH! Don't lie to me Draco, allow me to finish! Don't try to say that your presence would only attract them, I've already thought of that. You would at least be worried, if you could maintain this much distance for this long. You would be pacing the floors, checking out the windows, not eating as much and owling anyone close to them just to check on their safety. You haven't so much as given a glance around! Not to mention that little conversation Narcissa and Kestral had the other night about your recently approved happiness and appetite. Also, why wouldn't you have told us what you did that caused Voldemort to rip your wings from you that night? How would that, if you were in the manor, lead us to figure out in any way who your Chosen was? I've ran it around and around and around in my head trying to figure it out. There's nothing short of mentioning their name, which you could have omitted as you always do, that would lead us to figure it out unless it had to do with us, and we've only been in the Manor once. You didn't identify Harry, I think that's what you did that night. I almost know it! Also, when we began out training her at Grimmauld, Ron insulted your Chosen- to provoke you. I saw you, Draco. You were fully provoked, furious! Yet you had no reaction other than acting when Harry did it. You merely acted out a fight as it should be with a different Veela. You don't want us to know who they are, acting like we know them. Because we do. You fought for the side of the light, because he did. He. Which *you* slipped. I heard what those Veelas at the shack said that day and I looked it up. A Veela can only control his or her fire when in defense of it's Chosen, no matter how powerful they are- so don't try to use that excuse either! Though, I'll give it to you, that was a hard fact to find out! Also, you located your shop on a busy alley, only feet from the Ministry with a notice me not charm? How is that good for business in any way? You don't need a shop, you get your orders by your reputation through owls. The shop is a front for what you're really doing, protecting your Chosen as you said you had always done. And they'd never accept you, they'd feel obliged to save you? How do you know that, Draco, how do you know Harry wouldn't love you? He has a lot of love to give, Draco, he needs someone like you," she finished finally, placing her wand down. Draco had grown even paler, if that was possible, and he looked a bit sick. No matter how much his mind worked, he couldn't find a way to refute what she'd said, no way to excuse all of it and laugh her off. She was too observant, too obvious. She knew.

Draco found that he couldn't breathe, he was frightened. He wanted to run but the Veela in him made him stay. He had to stay. If only to protect Harry, but she knew, if she told it was all over. His life and what minimal happiness would be gone with Harry's rejection. He was breathing now, making himself intake breath, but too fast. Draco Malfoy was having a panic attack. Hermione rushed to his side, her hands on his knees as she knelt beside him.

"Draco? Draco, calm down. Calm down. Breathe slower." she said. Draco just stared at her, nearly panting. Panick in his eyes. "you've gotta calm down Draco, you'll pass out!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked, having entered the room with Ron behind him. He rushed over to kneel in front of Draco, gazing up at him with his huge emerald eyes in worry, "Draco? Are you okay? Hermione, what happened?" Draco managed to whimper though it was meant to be a yell. Hermione looked guilty,

"He'll be okay, Harry, please- go fetch a calming draught from his room will you?" she asked. Harry nodded, turning to rush off. She looked back at Draco,

"I won't tell," she whispered so that Ron couldn't hear her, "you've got to relax. Harry'll have kittens if you pass out, calm down." Draco just stared at her, his hand on his chest and still panicking. Harry raced back into the room, Calming Draught in hand and he handed it to Draco. The blonde tried to take the phial but his hand was shaking so badly he spilled a bit of it so Harry took it back, putting it up to his lips for him to drink. Draco jerked away a bit but then softened, drinking it.

"Tell me what's going on," Harry asked, obviously talking to Hermione though he didn't take his eyes off Draco.

"He's having a panic attack. We were talking about the war, he'll be okay Harry." she said softly, still feeling badly for her rant. Draco choked, coughing and leaned forward and Harry began patting his back, trying to help.

"We've all had those moments, Draco, it happens," Ron said understandingly, using Draco's name for the first time. Draco just leaned his head between his knees, taking deep breaths while Harry rubbed soothing circles on his back and Hermione pushed his hair out of his face. Suddenly, he jumped up, pulling away from them.

"Thanks, really. Er... you lot are great friends," he stared down at Hermione, his eyes pleading with her not to tell and she nodded in understanding, "I-I... uh, I'm going to go lay down." he finished and with that he was off, racing up the stairs.

"He'll be okay," Hermione repeated, going to sit back on the couch where she'd started. Ron moved to sit down next to her.

"I hope Malfoy's not embarrassed, we've all had our fair share of mind fucks from the war," he said thoughtfully, sliding his arms around her comfortingly. He could sense that she felt guilty, but he didn't really know why.

"I still have nightmares," Harry said, looking at where Draco had just been. The other two Gryffindors nodded, they all did. Harry turned to look at where Draco went curiously, "I'm going to go talk to him." Hermione looked as though she weould protest but then thought better of it and clamped her mouth shut as Harry raced up the stairs,

"Who better than Harry to talk to him about the war?" Ron said, trying to comfort Hermione.

"Yes, dear, who better indeed," she replied quietly, leaning into the embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Let Me Help**

Harry opened the door quietly, softly, staring at Draco and feeling a bit of deja vu. Again he was sprawled out, face down, on his bed. Harry felt a bit guilty for imaging how the scene would be beautiful with Draco's wings splayed out around him in all their silvery glory.

"Go. Away. Hermione." He bit out, obviously irritated. Harry smiled, closing the door behind him and crawling onto the bed with Draco. "I don't want to talk about it right now, okay? You got me, okay?" Draco snapped, pulling a pillow over his blonde head. Harry just smirked, shaking his head as he slid down beside his friend, pulling him into his chest. The second his hands touched Draco the Veela stiffened, raising his head up before groaning and tossing it back down, pulling the pillow tighter. "Sorry. Did she send you up here?"

"No, I came of my own free will. I wanted to make sure you're alright." Harry replied softly, tightening his embrace and trying to fool himself that he was doing it for the Veela in Draco, the need for a brood and nesting as they called it.

"I'll be fine, Harry, I'm always fine. I'm sorry. Did she tell you?"

"Yeah, she did." Harry murmured.

"I should have told you, Harry," Draco groaned.

"It's alright, we all have those feelings. I know I do, I still have nightmares." Harry replied, twitching his nose at the blonde hair tickling it.

"What?" Draco asked, pulling back to look at him.

"Yeah, of course I do. The war was terrible," Harry said, "you know, Draco, we're here for you- even Ron. You should talk to us, you could use someone to lean on."

Draco shook his head, buring it back into Harry's chest and inhaling his scent.

"I do lean on you lot, in my own way. Mainly you and 'Mione- bless her, but I still do. I'm just not like the three of you."

"Well, that's okay too," Harry murmured, feeling the exhaustion from the day seeping over him, yawning. "I know you need...*yawn* your brood, and all that nesting stuff,"

"hmmm?" Draco acknowledged the statement but felt that he might cry if he spoke.

"You can sleep with me, if you want. That's what I'm saying," Harry said, yawning again, "it's no big deal. Let me help you, and you can help me."

"How is that helping you?" Draco asked, confused.

"Then I'm not lonely either, and maybe my own nightmares won't be as bad," Harry confessed, too tired to have the courtesy to even blush. Draco nodded,

"I can do that, Weasel might flip out, but I can do it." Draco whispered, reaching out his own arms to wrap around Harry who just snuggled deeper. It didn't take him long to fall asleep but Draco didn't get up. He just layed there, watching his Chosen rest. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping- less haunted, less jaded. With a quick flick of his wand, Draco accio'd a thick blanket from the chair in the corner, pulling it up over the two of them and placing a chaste kiss on Harry's scar, as he always did when he found the boy sleeping somewhere besides his bed. Which was more frequent than it should be, really. He stroked the blanket with his free hand, tracing the small intricate patterns that his feathers made on the silk. "this is yours, Harry, yours," he whispered, his voice breaking. Harry hummed, signalling he'd heard but not really.

Draco vaguely registered in his sleep that Hermione had opened the door and awwed at them, and said she was just making sure he was okay. He wasn't sure he'd replied, not wanting to wake up. They slept straight through lunch, tangled up in each other. Harry woke up first, stretching and yawning. Draco didn't register the movement so he carefully disentangled himself, nearly falling out of the bed in his usually clumsy fashion. Peeking his head up over the edge of the bed he found Draco still asleep and snuck out, heading to the kitchen for food. Of course, Ron was there- snacking.

"Oi, Harry, pie?" he offered, sliding the tin over, "mum brought it earlier."

"Merlin, Ron, Molly was here and you didn't wake me up?"

"I'm not going in there with you all snuggled up to *hIm*!" Ron mumbled, his mouth full of food, "the last thing I'm going to do is go into a room where you're sleeping- *snuggling* with another bloke, Harry! You could have been naked for all I know!"

"Ron!" Harry gasped, shaking his head and taking a bit of pie, "this is delicious. We weren't naked, we were just sleeping, I swear. We're friends, just friends."

"Mhmm, sure, yeah. Because you snuggle with *me* like that. Just friends my arse!" Ron snorted, pouring himself some more milk.

"Yes, Ron. He's Veelan, they do something they call nesting with their brood. It comforts them and is basically snuggling. I was just trying to comfort him,"

"Oh. Well that makes sense Harry, I try to comfort Hermione just like that- what a coincidence!"

"Sod off Ron!" Harry cried, laughing. Ron rolled his eyes,

"Just don't 'comfort' me like that, mate, I'd hate to hit you." Ron snickered. Harry just rolled his eyes, getting another bite of pie. "Seriously, though, Harry- you're my best mate, he's far from it. You obviously fancy him. I don't care."

"How is it that I 'obviously fancy him' Ron? I mean really?"

"Well, I can tell you this much," the red head stopped to take another bite of pie, "all during Quidditch practice, and Auror training, and fighting Voldemort, and doing all the other stuff like that throughout- I have *not once* caught you staring at your trainer, or whatever's arse! Yet Veela boy's seems like a magnet for your eyes."

"He's a Veela, Ron. It doesn't matter if I fancy him, he has a Chosen."

"So you *do* fancy him?" Ron asked, looking very pleased with himself. It turned out that while Hermione was so busy watching Draco, he'd been right behind her watching Harry.

"Will you hush?!" Harry snapped, looking around, "Veela hearing Ron, Merlin!" Ron shrugged, pulling out his wand and casting a silencing charm.

"There! Now answer the question! Do. You. Fancy. Draco. Malfoy?" Ron demanded, causing Harry to blush.

"You're not mad are you?" he grumbled from over the top of his cup. Ron just dropped his head ungracefully on the table.

"Harry, I am not mad. I'm upset, but not at you- or even him. He's a Veela with a Chosen... I just don't want to see you get hurt, mate. You always have the worst luck!" Ron said, head still on the table.

"I know, Ron, I know." Harry muttered in reply, staring deeply into his pie as if it would bring forth his answer, "I can't help how I feel though," he whispered.

"Well... I guess. Hermione says that you two could date. You don't have to be his Chosen. You'd just have to be ready to bear it if his Chosen ever connected with him. He could never love you like he would them. Maybe... Maybe the Ferret could, but not the Veela. The Veela would try, but it wouldn't come close." Ron said, in his own attempt to comfort Harry.

"Well, he does talk about always being alone alot- how he's not ever going to be with him. I guess I could... I don't know, Ron. Maybe I could fill that place for him. And maybe... maybe it wouldn't ever be good enough for him... I think it would for me though, I think I'd be happy. Maybe a bit aprehensive... but happy. I could see that. Merlin's trouser's Ron, I don't know!" Harry said, throwing his hands up in defeat. Both men sat in silence, pushing the food around on their plates. Out of nowhere, Ron began to emit a sound that reminded Harry of giggling. Looking up he realized that Ron was, in fact, giggling.

"Y-you realize, H-harry..." he began, now in full fledged laughter and holding his sides, "that out of all the things we... we've done... together... all the stuff we've seen... that was the strangest conversation we have *ever* had?!" Harry's face fell slack as he realized that it was indeed, the strangest. Had they been able to go back in time and repeat the conversation to their younger selves, they'd have been hexed straight to St. Mungo's or worse. Harry fell in beside his friend, roaring with laughter.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

**Chapter Seventeen: I Could Try**

It had been two days since Harry had admitted his feelings for Draco to Ron and Hermione had confronted the Veela. Training continued though, helping them all to release their tensions and each night Draco would sleep snuggled up to Harry, content with only that. It was on that night, the third night, that Harry finally had the courage to say something. He and Ron had shared some drinks alone that afternoon, discussing the issue and Ron insisting that he would never know the outcome if he didn't at least try.

He was changing into his pajamas when Draco entered the room, freshly showered and already in his after he'd finished his training with Hermione. He appeared to be exhausted, flipping down into the soft bed. He sniffed the air and rolled over to look at Harry,

"have you been drinking?" he asked. Harry nodded, stumbling a bit as he pulled up his pants. He fumbled with his shirts buttons for a moment before cursing it and flinging it into the dirty laundry. He flopped down next to Draco,

"me and Ron took out quite a bit while you two were training," he confessed, contentedly numb. He watched as Draco moved about the room, though he wasn't sure what the blonde was doing, he wasn't paying attention to that. His eyes fell on the back of the boys silk pajama shirt, the way it folded over the wounds from where Draco's wings had once been. He wanted to see them, to have them wrap around him. He realized, in his drunken stupor, that he wanted those legs around him too. Not meaning too, as it was the alcohol talking for him, Harry moaned a bit- quietly. Draco's head snapped up, swivelling to look the other man over.

"You okay, Harry?" he asked, crossing the room to him. Harry nodded dumbly as Draco placed one pale hand on his forehead. "You sure? You don't have a fever..." he said, gray eyes looking concerned. Harry frowned,

"I'm fine. Perfectly, fine." He said very slowly.

"Okay... if you're sure."

"You- you wanna know something Draco?" Harry asked, sitting up so quickly that if Draco hadn't been a Veela and had fast reflexes- they'd have bumped their heads together. Draco looked slightly annoyed now,

"What's that?"

"I find you very, very, attractive. Very." Harry said, flopping back down when he was finished. Draco was gaping at him, eyes wide. "I think, and I'm serious, that you should forget all this Chosen Veela business and be with me. Yeah, because, it's a good idea. To me. We should date."

Draco choked back a laugh, covering his mouth with his hands. He wasn't going to miss this, drunken Harry seemed to be a blast.

"Oh?" he asked quietly, doing his best to look interested so that Harry would continue. The fact that he *was* interested meant nothing.

"Yes. Me and you. You're not going to this- this stupid Chosen person anyway. You've never told them who you are so they'll never come looking. They don't know you like I do, and I doubt they would be quite as good as me- I'll... I'll treat you like an angel... I will," he fell back, feeling woozy, "...and I know you could never love me like you're fated to love them, but I think I can be okay with- that. I may not even be as good as them, Dray, but... but I could try."

Draco's chest was tearing him apart, every Veelan instinct screaming at him. Even the stubs where his wings used to be were fluttering, as though he could take flight. He sighed, saddened, because Harry was drunk. Leaning over the top of him- mercury eyes meeting emerald, he smiled sweetly.

"Harry, you're drunk. Horny, and drunk."

"So?" Harry asked, eyebrows arching.

"So, I'm a Veela- and I was a Death Eater. You're Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort the boy who got awfully brave when he was smashed."

"Lemme see it." Harry slurred, grabbing for Draco's left wrist. Draco didn't resist or pull back, though he flushed with a bit of embarrassment as Harry pushed back his sleeve- baring the ugly stain on his pale skin, the Dark Mark.

Harry stared down at the now still tattoo, he didn't give a shit what it meant. Severus Snape had sported the same thing, and look how he turned out. The Dark Mark meant nothing more than a bad choice. Everyone made bad choices, didn't they? He glanced up at Draco who was watching him, a mixture of shame and curiosity written plainly for all to see. Harry glanced back at the tattoo and licked it, sucking gently at the smooth skin there, just barely using his teeth. Draco moaned, he couldn't help it. He hadn't been prepared for that. Having his Chosen lick any part of him was erotic. Harry pulled back, lips wet and red.

"See? You-" he stuck his finger in Draco's chest, "are Draco," then he pointed to himself, "and I am Harry. That's all that matters, drunk or not." With that he crushed his mouth against the still shocked blonde's, dropping the pale wrist in favor of circling his arms around the Veela's neck. Draco moaned again, kissing back. Then he stopped, suddenly, pushing Harry back down onto the bed. He was panting and had a wild look on his face, pushing off the bed, he stood up. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Draco put his hand up, signalling for silence.

"You're drunk, Harry. Smashed. I'm going to go to my room to sleep tonight-"

"No! Draco, please, don't. I'm sorry, please don't!" Harry cried out, reaching for the blonde and managing to grab him around the waist. He pulled Draco too him, nuzzling his stomach softly. "Please, stay. I won't say it again, just stay."

"Harry, don't do this."

"I won't. I won't mention it again. If you don't want to be with me, I got it. Let's just pretend it didn't happen, okay?" Harry mumbled against the silk. Draco pushed him back, looking at him,

"Look here, Harry, I didn't say that. Not once did I ever say that. I'm going to go to my room, you stay here. In the morning, when you're sober, we'll talk about it, okay? If you've changed your mind, *then* we'll pretend it didn't happen, okay?"

Harry flopped back onto his pillows, pouting,

"Do I have a chance then, even just a little one?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of Draco's. The blonde nodded and Harry sighed, "fine. I'll prove it to you, that it's not because I'm 'drunk' and 'horny'- as you put it. I'll tell you again, sober. I think you're beautiful Draco."

"Okay. In the morning, we'll talk."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: The Hangover**

AN: Thanks to all, for the lovely reviews.

Lexi: MOARRRRRRRRRR

Fiona: I think I've got a bit of it back. PM me later though, I'd like you to read something I did lose inspiration on. I do love it when you call me Ms. Kitty :D I've had this penname since I was a small child and dial up was fast. I adore it.

Guest who's review has disappeared: Yes, yes he is. Draco love all around.

THIS chapter is a bit fluffy. I normally don't do fluffy, as I feel that Draco sodding Malfoy is in no way fluffy. Usually. I tried to keep him in character though.

"Oh Merlin, did I jump off the Hogwarts Express?" Harry growled, eyes clinched tighly shut as he awoke. Maybe he'd just jumped in front of it. Normally, it took him quite a bit to wake up, he was not a morning person at all. This morning was different, a splitting headache and the urge to vomit had awoken him like a cold splash of water to the face. He tried opening his eyes, smashing his glasses on his face, and spotted a small phial on his nightstand, 'Hangover Potion'. "Oh bless you, Draco, bless you." he whispered, uncorking it with his teeth and downing it like a shot. Immediately, his symptoms began to disappear and he lay back down, rolling over to snuggle his Veela friend. Yet, Draco wasn't there. As last night's events came flooding back to him, Harry groaned. Had he really done that? Merlin help. He laid still a few more moments before getting up. Might as well face the day right? Afternoon, whatever.

Dragging into the kitchen, looking as though a three year old had dressed him was Ron. He was wincing with every step, in terrible need of coffee which Harry willingly provided.

"Draco didn't leave you any hangover potion?" he asked, giving his friend a once over. He still hadn't seen the blonde or Hermione. He really hadn't looked yet either.

"Shhhh, no. Hermione won't give it to me. Says I need to learn my lesson. No talking. Shhh." Ron whispered, voice hoarse, as he sat down. Harry just grinned, glad that she hadn't seen his or she'd have taken it too.

It was at that moment they heard the door open and two pairs of feet coming down. Ron snarled in pain, throwing an arm over his head as he layed it on the table. The other arm pulled his cup of coffee to him, appearing to snuggle it. Hermione swung the door open, her intense gaze focusing on both the boys.

"There you are! How are you two feeling?" she asked, a bit louder than she ought to. She had a mischievious glint in her eye.

"Morning 'Mione, I'm doing great. Ron's not so well though, how are you?" Harry asked, and immediately grinned at her obvious irritation. Draco was smirking behind her. She gave him a withering glare before practically bouncing into the chair beside Harry. Draco stood, leaning in the doorway, watching in amusement.

"You know," Hermione said, again loudly, "I think we should fix some *lunch*. Draco, would you like to do the honors or shall I?"

"Oh, I'd love to fix lunch," Draco replied, standing straighter and strolling into the room. He immediately began banging pots and pans together- even though he was merely fixing soup and sandwiches. There was no need for moving all six pans in that cabinet. Harry smirked, watching him over his shoulder as the blonde worked. Hermione just watched Ron, still huddled over his coffee, wincing with each noise,

"oh, thank you, Draco! That's so sweet!"

"That's very Slytherin of you, Herms." Harry commented, sipping his coffee. Ron whimpered in agreement. Finally, lunch was ready and Draco placed it on the table in front of them, nodding in reply as they thanked him. Ron looked a bit green but took a spoonful of soup anyway. Harry watched with interest, scooting his chair back and getting ready to dive for the trash pail if Ron spewed the soup back up. Instead, everything about the ginger changed, seeming to calm and he began eating normally,

"Thank you, Malfoy. Seriously," he muttered. Draco only nodded once while Hermione huffed.

"You didn't!" she hissed, glaring at the Slytherin. He shrugged,

"I've been there. It's a terrible hell."

It was then that Harry realized Draco wasn't making eye contact with him at all. Nor had he spoken to him. He sighed, maybe he should have really jumped in front of that train.

"This is good, Draco," he said, polishing off his sandwich.

"It's leftovers from yesterday," Draco said, fixing him with a strange look. Harry shrugged, sipping his coffee again.

"Training today?"

"Not today, we're in need of supplies and I'm sure Draco's getting tired of hexes," Hermione said absently, reading over the Daily Prophet. Harry sighed, he'd been speaking to Draco.

"I need to finish paperwork from the office today too, Harry, you?" Ron said.

"Got mine done two days ago, Ron. You're running late."

"Yes, boss." Ron said, giving him a mock salute. Harry just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I'm looking into finding ways to dispell hexes and curses from fabric. For cloaks, so we can go out more. Wanna help me, Draco?" Hermione asked, setting down the paper. He shrugged,

"Maybe later, I'm not feeling up to much. Might go lay down actually," Draco replied, getting up and leaving. Harry felt bad, watching him go.

"I'll go check on him," he said at Hermione's pointed look and he got up and followed.

Draco was sprawled out on the couch in the living room, potions tome in hand when Harry walked by, nearly missing him.

"Thought you were going to lay down?" he asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Is that not what I am doing?" Draco asked, gesturing to the couch. Harry snorted and shook his head, crossing the room and lifting Draco's legs easily. The blonde made no argument, allowing Harry to manipulate him and merely watched as Harry sat down, laying Draco's legs in his lap.

"I'm sorry about last night, I was very, very drunk," he said to the back of Draco's book. The Slytherin sighed, closing it and sat it down. He hadn't believed Harry would actually bring it up if he even remembered it. That was Gryffindor courage for you. "I did mean it though, Draco, really I did. It's your choice, but I was serious."

He didn't make eye contact with Draco though, Gryffindor courage be damned. He felt more like a nervous Hufflepuff, finding the threads in Draco's black slacks very interesting indeed. Draco didn't speak, just watched him. After what felt like hours to Harry, that were merely only moments, he nearly snapped, "would you say something, Draco?! You're making me nervous!"

"Sorry, I was thinking. Speaking before you think things out is like speaking with your mouth full. It's rude," Draco replied, "I care about you, Harry. I would love to be your boyfriend-" Harry's head snapped up, nearly giving him whiplash as he looked at the smirking blonde, "*but*, Harry, you have to understand that I'm a Veela."

"...and one day you might leave for your Chosen." Harry finished.

"Interrupting is also rude. I was *going* to say that a relationship with a Veela is a long term thing, you should consider that." Draco snapped, reaching for his book.

"I *have* thought about that, thank you very much." Harry said, puffing up a bit. Draco drew his hand back, returning his attention instead to Harry.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Oh. I have. I don't care. I'm completely okay with that. You can be as high maintenance as you'd like Draco, I don't care. It's nice that someone doesn't think of me as the boy who lived. I don't feel any serious expectations from you other than to educate myself to protect myself."

"And sit straighter," Draco joked, smirking.

"Yes. That too," Harry smiled. Draco smiled back at him, an open- honest smile that Harry adored though it was rarely seen. He shrugged slightly, something else he rarely did.

"Then, in that case, it's whatever you want. This should be interesting." Draco said, just so accepting of the situation though he was still staring at Harry, gauging his reaction.

"That's it? Just like that?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Just like that," Draco said, relaxing a bit. Harry hadn't even noticed he'd tensed up. Draco picked the book back up, opening it to where he'd left off. Harry just stared at him, that was it?

"Well. In that case," he said, leaning forward and pushing the book down, he captured Draco's mouth with his. He vaguely registered Draco dropping the book onto the floor as two pale arms circled around his neck. Draco met the force with his own, moving his legs to pull Harry closer. Harry obliged, practically laying on the blonde's chest. Neither man felt he could breathe, their hearts exploding in unison, as their tongues fought for dominance. Harry moaned, his fingers sliding into Draco's sily hair. Draco reacted to the moan, rising a bit to put more pressure into the kiss. Eventually, the need for air broke them apart, gasping. Their cheeks were flushed, their breath ragged, and both grinning like mad.

"I could get used to that," Draco said, his breath hitching as he spoke. Harry grinned, leaning back in for more.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

**Chapter Nineteen: Confrontation**

It had been nearly a month since Draco and Harry had become an item, though Draco had constantly denied Harry in any actual sex, they still spent most of their time together, and still pleasured each other. Harry had gotten himself in trouble, twice, for hesitating to hit Draco with a hex during their training. He'd very barely survived a severe tongue lashing from both Draco and Hermione by cowering behind Ron's large frame. They were all currently getting dressed to go out in the field again, and wearing Hermione's charmed cloaks. She'd finished them recently and this was their first outing. They'd had a bit of trouble, but no Veela nor Death Eater had outright attacked them. They all knew it was because Grimmauld place was so well protected. Finally, the tension broke as Auror Davis had owled them that morning that the Veelas were spotted not far from Malfoy Manor and Draco had been livid.

"I'm going to shred them," he was muttering, lacing and tying the new dragon hide boots Harry had bought for him. Harry sighed, collecting whatever supplies they might need into a small ruck sack.

"Draco, stay calm, please," he said quietly. They'd been out twice that week, with no Veelas being found, false alarms. However, Narcissa had owled as well, they were there and most likely looking for the Manor. She'd already gathered Kestral and abandoned ship as Draco had insisted she do if this situation were to arise.

"I will not. Kestral and Mother are not exactly powerful Veelas, Harry. This is borderline abusive, a show of power. I'll show them no sympathy."

"Well, you read what Davis said, Draco. They've taken down five more Death Eaters since we've been here at Grimmauld. There can't be that many more."

"Nor can there be that many more Veela, Millie said she'd killed three and frightened off one. Still though, this is dangerous. I want you to be careful, please."

"I will, Draco," Harry whined. They went over this every time they left Grimmauld. He wouldn't admit it but he actually found it quite endearing that Draco mothered over him so much.

"I'm serious, Harry, keep your eyes peeled. I have a bad feeling about this." Draco said warily, looking around the room to make sure they had everything. With that, they left, Flooing straight to Malfoy Manor.

They came out into what appeared to be a very nice study, covered in mahogany woodwork and shelves of books. They moved quickly, following behind Draco who didn't want to spend too much time here, not with Hermione there. She seemed tense already, remembering what had happened there and Draco felt miserable for her, watching inconspicuously as Ron slid his arm around her waist, an attempt at comfort. No one said a word, she'd hate it if they did and they all knew it.

The air was refreshing, banishing the bad memories that had stalked them all through the halls of the Manor, crying out from the shadows. Harry stepped closer, quickening his pace to take Draco's hand in his and squeezing it reassuringly. He knew what was going to happen, there would be a fight today. Just like Draco's 'bad feeling' Harry's gut told him to watch out. Ron and Hermione seemed to feel it too, eyes toward the sky. Before long they crossed the expansive gardens and neatly kept lawn into a forrest, everyone merely following Draco. They had never been this far onto the grounds, only the one- terrifying- trip inside and that had been at night.

Draco held up his hand, causing them all to stop, wands already drawn. He sniffed the air slightly, looking up into the branches and snarled, plucking a feather from a tree.

"This is a threat, they're actually threatening me on my own grounds." he growled, a frightening noise that came from the deepest part of his chest. Harry reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, reminding him to remain calm. Draco turned, looking at all of them, "this is it. Remember your training. Watch each other's backs. I'm going to draw them out."

"You be careful too...Ferret." Ron grumbled uncomfortably. He wasn't good at emotional situations, especially not with Draco. Harry approached the taller blonde, slinking his arms around his thin waist and kissing him quickly,

"be very careful. We'll be watching your back too." He pulled away after that, still watching the area carefully. The hair was standing up on the back of his neck and he knew they were close to danger. He just wondered how close, and he could clearly see the clearing they were being drawn too. An obvious trap.

"Alright, we're going to split up, they won't be expecting that," Draco said and Hermione nodded,

"agreed. If something happens where we're split, apparate back to Grimmauld."

They all nodded, this was always the plan- never the case. Just the plan.

"Ron," Draco said, surprising everyone with the use of his given name, "I want you to go to the right. Stay low and keep your hood up- your hair is a warning siren. Harry, to the left, stay low and quiet. Hermione, I want you to go with me, stop just outside the clearing. All of you, stay safe. Find a tree and get behind it. Do not come out until I can be sure."

"Of what?" Hermione asked

"How many are here," Draco replied, his hair shifting across his face in a sudden breeze. "Be careful," he whispered, and they all went their own ways, Ron to the right, Harry the left, and Hermione and Draco dead center. They stopped, waiting, for what- Hermione wasn't sure. Draco had his head inclined to the right and then to the left. It took her a moment to realize he was listening for Ron and Harry. She smiled, he was waiting for them to get to a safe position. Choosing a spot next to where the blonde stood, a large piece of tree trunk, she hunkered down- waiting. He nodded and walked the ten feet into the clearing.

Hermione rolled to her stomach, wand pointed, watching. She looked briefly for Harry or Ron but couldn't see them so she kept her eyes trained on Draco, watching his every movement as he walked across the small field. He was stepping slowly, head swivelling from side to side. Hermione was reminded of a movie she'd watched as a child, Bambi. Nott was there suddenly, swooping down from the whispy clouds, two other Veelas flanking him. They landed a safe distance from Draco, Nott having not forgotten their previous encounter.

"Draco, I know you didn't come alone. I can smell them, they're here." he said loudly, loud enough that the hidden Gryffindors could hear him. Draco shrugged,

"They can fend for themselves." he replied casually, glancing to the opposite side of the field from Hermione. How clever, she thought, guiding him away from where they were. The two Veelas raced into the woods suddenly, having dumbly picked up on Draco's nervousness but not the lie. He snarled, lunging for Nott with a strange cry. Nott dodge Draco easily, slashing at him.

"I will find him, Draco," he said, clucking his tongue disapprovingly, "and I will keep him as my own for a while."

Hermione looked around herself for a moment, making sure she was safe. She'd called the Aurors department and told them to come, where were they?

"I don't know who or what you're talking about Nott," Draco said cooly, sneering.

"Did I tell you, Draco? I've made my own brood. We have an interesting addition- just last night."

"Oh?" Draco asked, suddenly appearing very interested. The hidden Gryffindors didn't think that that was apart of the act and all three watched nervously.

"Yes, an old school mate of ours, I'm sure you remember her." Nott said as at least six other Veelas landed in the clearing, "Pansy Parkinson." Nott called out as the Veelas, one of them including Pansy, lunged onto the blonde. A flash of light came from both the corners of her vision. Ron and Harry, rushing in. Hermione cried out, diving in after them. They raced toward the pile of snarling Veelas, hexes being thrown this way and that. Hermione vaguely realized she was being followed just as a hex flew by her head. Her Auror training, as well as Harry and Ron's kicked in over their training with Draco as they ran- barely managing to dodge the hexes from the Death Eaters behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

**Chapter Twenty: The Plan**

"I can't hold this forever!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder, wand pointed toward the snarling and snapping Veelas and the cheering Death Eaters in a defensive shield. Harry, Ron and Draco were in the same position, shields drawn.

"There weren't supposed to be this many left!" Ron cried out in reply, wincing with the effort it took to put the shield up.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, "do it! DO IT NOW!" Draco dove forward at Harry's command, wand slamming into the ground as magic soared about them, throwing the Veelas and Death Eaters back as the wards around Malfoy Manor reacted to their soul heir, spring and snapping forward to set around the clearing with a silvery shimmer. Draco collapsed with the effort to his hands and knees, head a mere inches from the shield the other three had up. Grabbing his wand he shook it off, resurrecting his own shield,

"it's done!"

"You're trapped now!" Ron yelled through the shield and Harry laughed,

"None of you can escape this clearing. The Aurors will be coming soon, more help for us! You're going down Nott!" Harry yelled to the Veela who was currently hitting their shields with all his might. Nott doubled over then, laughing.

"You're stuck with me, Potter. They'll never get to the Manor in time to save you all! Turn the Veela over to me and I will let you go!" He kneeled in front of Harry, gesturing for the other offending Veelas to back off and they did. "Just give him to me, and all you'll have to fight are the Death Eaters." Harry snorted,

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!" A Death Eater roared, the others cheered. A hex slipped through their weakening shields, striking Ron. He shivered as the cloak he was wearing dissipated the magic, only merely giving him a black eye. They tightened their circle, Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione now sitting back to back; shoulder to shoulder. Their shields shimmered as they were attacked, weakening. Occasionally one of them would lower their shield, the others sliding over to take it's place and throw their own spell before going back to the shield tactic.

"They're right," Hermione cried over her shoulder, "we're not going to make it!"

"There weren't supposed to be this many!" Draco cried in apology.

"Well I'M not going down without a FIGHT!" Ron yelled, his shield strengthening a bit with his anger.

"I second that!" Harry roared, glaring at the offending attackers as another curse came through, slicing off a good deal of Hermione's hair and cutting the back of her neck. Ron roared with rage, but held the shield.

"I needed a haircut anyway!" Hermione laughed, sounding a bit eccentric.

"You're nutters, you know that?" Draco called over his shoulder, dropping his shield a moment to successfully take out another Veela.

"Let me have him, Draco, just give us Potter!" Pansy cried out, watching one of her brood wither as his wings disintergrated.

"BUGGER OFF YOU UGLY TWAT!" Draco spat, snarling. Some of the Death Eaters had moved to the ward around the field, attacking it with everything they had.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, leaning into the blonde, "I can't do this much longer, we have to think of something!"

"Hold the shield! Hold it!" Draco yelled, sliding himself around to shield Harry a bit with his own body, just in case. Ron was making the same movement, sliding himself over Hermione who was protesting with a string of expletives.

"We're not going to make it!" Ron yelled back at her, grabbing her hand with his free one. Harry leaned forward, one arm around Draco's waist as the shield shimmered again and several curses struck their marks- bruising, swelling, and slicing at them all.

"Draco," Harry whispered, his face over Draco's shoulder, "I just really need you to know how much I care about you. We're not going to make it."

"We are going to make it Potter, Auror up! We've got to do this, I'm not going to lose you!" Draco snarled, glaring at the offending Death Eaters who had returned, strenthening the attack.

"No, Draco, we're not. I may not be your Chosen, but I fucking love you, Draco. I would have spent the rest of my bloody life with you!" Harry cried out, snarling in pain as another hex hit him. He meant it. A sudden burst of magic flooded the field, racing out away from them as the shields broke with one final shimmer. The silvery magic flowed forward, stifling everything in it's path and racing up the wards the Manor and grounds had constructed before crashing back down on their group from above. Harry closed his eyes, as Hermione cried out her love for Ron. Ron yelled a hex as he went down, shielding his wife with all he had.

Yet, nothing happened. In the dead silence, a cool darkness surrounding them, there was nothing. A war seemed to rage around them, the burst of magic refuelling them and making them all feel invigorated. Hermione reacted first, calling out for Harry and Ron. They all opened their eyes, staring at each other.

"The shield!" Ron cried. It had seemed to solidify, a solid mass of silver. Then it shifted.

"Draco!" Hermione cried and they all turned to him. It wasn't a shield at all, though it acted as one. Draco had his wings back. The blonde rushed forward, a vicious snarl errupting from his lips,

"Your shields!" They all turned dumbly, Harry staring at the mass of silvery feathers. They seemed to carress his face as Draco surged forward with his warning, their shields closing behind his exit. Several Veelas, those that knew Draco like Nott and Pansy, took flight, screaming. Draco snapped the first Death Eaters neck with ease, his tail slashing into the next and leaving him screaming.

Then they all made the fatal mistake, turning their attention to the vicious and very angry Veela in front of them. A wingless curse was on one's lips, but it died in his throat as Ron hit him with a stinging hex, kicking him swiftly in the face as Harry and Hermione rushed forward, striking with every hex or curse that they had ever learned. Draco tore into whomever dared to get close enough to him, most of the Veelas taking flight to escape but merely having to stop at the wards. Hermione flung wingless curses like candy in a parade, dropping them like flys. One reached up, grabbing at Harry's robes and Hermione sailed a swift kick into his rib cage as his wings disintegrated. Then there was Pansy, rushing forward before anyone could stop her. Aurors were rushing in and Narcissa and Millie were there, taking flight to bring down the remaining Veelas. In all the confusion no one could stop Pansy from grabbing Harry, twisting him around with his back to her chest. Hermione screamed, rushing forward but Ron stopped her, one hand held out. He was bleeding from his forehead profusely.

"Let him go!"

"I'm leaving here today, if I have to kill him to-" Pansy's threat was silenced, her eyes wide and mouth gasping for air as they were jerked backwards. Draco let out a snarl, one of her wings flapping pitifully on the ground beside him as she fell, still holding tightly to Harry. Draco reached out, plucking him from her and snarled again, glaring at her.

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself," he hissed, advancing. Harry grabbed him, his fingers brushing past the bright silver.

"Draco, don't! She's gone," he said. "It's over."

The remaining Veelas and Death Eaters had been captured, and were being portkeyed back to the Ministry as they spoke. Aurors were rushing forward, congratulating Harry and Ron. This had all been their idea, though it was thanks to the thinking of Draco and Hermione that it had actually been a working plan.

"Nice, Malfoy, nice," Auror Finnegan said, clapping Draco on the arm and inspecting the carnage the blonde had created. Millicent and Narcissa soared overhead, circling and pointing out any that lived to the rest of the Aurors who were quickly rushing forward.

"*I* am going *home* with my *wife*," Ron said, stepping forward to hug Harry.

"Oh no you're not. We're all going back to Grimmauld for potions," Hermione protested, laughing.

"Then a nap," Harry added, grinning. Draco nodded,

"A long, long nap."


	21. Chapter 21

**The Fall Of Darkness**

by kittenvks

warnings: SLASH YAOI MALE MALE HOMOSEXUALITY! - can't get much clearer than that o.0 also, there will be a bit of angst, lots of fighting, laughing, flamers to the left.

disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Harry Potter and co.

For Fiona Flame and the LuvlyLadyLexi :))

Last chapter Ladies!

**Chapter Twenty-One: Always**

Draco stood in Harry's bedroom, still covered in blood and dirt though none of it was his. Harry stood there, arms crossed. Ron and Hermione had gone back to their flat.

"Why are you still here?" Harry asked, watching Draco thoughtfully, "go to them."

"To who? Ron? Hermione? They're fine."

"Whoever you've been with, Draco!" Harry yelled, snarling a bit but restraining himself from slapping the blonde. Draco winced, taking a step back.

"What are you talking about?"

"The wings, I may have to wear glasses Draco but I'm not sodding blind. Who was it? One of the Veelas?!" He yelled, staring angrily. Draco rushed forward, using his Veela strength to pull Harry to him, despite the Gryffindors brave struggle. He fought as Draco pulled him along to the bathroom, depositing him into the shower roughly and his tail whipped out, turning on the hot water. Harry snarled, "Lemme go! NOW! I swear I'll hex you!" he reached for his wand but Draco's tail lashed around, knocking it from his grasp. His clothes lay torn on the floor, fallen victims from Draco's talons. Harry struggled free, one hand holding onto his jeans as he stumbled under the hot water- glaring.

"Harry, stop this. You're so daft." Draco said, smirking. Harry collapsed to the floor, hot water pouring over him and drenching what little Draco had left.

"Go! I don't need you to do this! I don't," Harry sobbed, not making eye contact. Draco collapsed beside him, broken.

"It's you, Harry, it's always been you." he whispered, reaching for Harry but being batted away.

"What?"

"You, Harry, you're my Chosen. Focus, Potter." Draco said, reaching to him again as his wings spread out around them both. He pulled Harry into his embrace, wings dripping with water "I love *you* you stupid Gryffindor." Harry collapsed into him, every tension and worry and fear spilling out.

"How? We've never... I wanted to but you..."

"I don't know either, Harry, I don't care. You think I didn't want you? I just wanted you to be sure this was what you wanted before I revealed myself." Draco whispered, nuzzling the raven haired boys neck, "I love you too, Harry. The best I can figure is when you said that, in the clearing, the Veela in me just responded. To protect you, the only way it knew how."

"Merlin, Draco-" Harry whispered, crushing his mouth to Draco's, hands going to the silvery and black feathers, smoothing them down. Draco moaned into his mouth, his arms wrapping around Harry. "You should have told me," Harry whispered, pulling back and staring at the silvery wet wings for a moment before quickly kicking off his pants and lunging himself forward, kissing ever spot of bare skin he could find, hands grasping at wet clothes. Why did Draco have to have so many latches and ties?

"Harry," Draco hissed, panting already, "...please...*gasp* don't... be mad,"

"Mad? Ha!" Harry snorted, water dripping from his messy black hair onto his nose and Draco's waist. "I get to spend the rest of my life with the most amazing and powerful and sexy Veela I've ever seen, why would I be mad? Goofus." Harry snapped, finally giving into his frustration and ripping the buttons off of Draco's trousers,

"Gryffindors, always making up words," Draco gasped sarcastically, as Harry grasped him. Draco cried out, arching into his hand as Harry began moving it. His other hand reached blindly for his wand, spelling his fingers with lube. As he entered him, Draco's wings flapped against the walls helplessly, his back arching and his hands grasping Harry's shoulders with a please echoing throughout the house.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Harry smirked, position himself above the blonde. Draco's wings seemed to disappear, and it was only them, the water pouring down over them both. Their wet clothes scattered throughout the bathroom and shower, dirt swirling down the drain. He stared down at the trembling blonde that was all his, gray eyes staring at him, wide and pleading. "You're so beautiful," Harry whispered, crushing Draco backwards with a kiss as he sheathed himself completely. Draco's hands snapped around him, clawing at his back and pulling him closer, his legs wrapping around Harry's own. His wings eveloped them but neither noticed, rocking back and forth, panting and crying out. Draco forced his head back, arching and crying out, snapping back to bite into Harry's shoulder, spurring him to go faster and harder- shoving them both on the slick tiled floor and against the back of the tub, panting. Harry cried out, hitting Draco's sweet spot again, causing the blonde to cry out again as well as they came together, tangled in a mess of damp sticky feathes and limbs.

They lay like that a long time, Harry pulling Draco to him as his wings receded. He encircled his arms around the pale form, kissing the broad shoulders softly.

"You know," Harry said thoughtfully, kissing the pale shoulder in front of him again, "we could have done this a long time ago." Draco made a whole new sound, a soft purring sort of crooning as he turned and snuggled into Harry's slick chest.

"This was worth the wait," he breathed, "perfect."

"I love you Draco."

"I love you, Harry."

"Always?"

"Always."

Somewhere in the halls of Hogwarts, stolling along the quiet halls, Kestral's head popped up- a magical feeling embracing her and fluffing her wings. Confused, she glanced up at Millicent who was holding her hand as they walked along with Neville to his classroom to show the small Veela the different plants.

"Did you feel that?" she asked, shaking out her wings and drawing them over her shoudlers.

"Yes, Kestral, I did." Millie replied softly, her other arm snaking around Neville's waist.

"What was it?"

"Our brood call. It's letting us know we've grown, we're a much larger and stronger brood now." Millie replied, lifting the child into her arms.

"But what does it mean?" Kestral asked, looking about the sky.

"That we're all finally one. Together. The darkness holding us back is gone, we're unstoppable together now," Millie smiled, hugging her, "a family." Kestral smiled, resting her head onto Millie's shoulder.

The end. No sequels. I had to struggle hard with this one. You heard me Lexi. Fiona. None. Okay... maybe a one shot much later. But that's it. REVIEWS!


End file.
